


There's nothing to fear other than fear itself

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Batman [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Batman tries to warn Lauren, Belle Reve, Chloe Taylor, Ella Langhorn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Harley is Lauren's best friend, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lauren Dixon, Lauren doesn't listen as always, Lex payne, Medical Torture, Mild torture, My First Smut, My own personal characters are in this, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Scarecrow isn't happy at first, Smut, psychiatrist, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is taken into Arkham Asylum by Batman after being set up by her sister, Leanne for the murder of her sisters fiance Tom. Being a old family friend of Carmine Falcone, Falcone sets Jonathan Crane(Cillian Murphy) as her psychiatrist. But will she turn out to be the best test subject? </p><p>Will Lauren befriend some of the most infamous criminals of Gotham and Arkham city such as The Joker(Health Ledger) The Riddler(Cory Michael Smith/Gotham) Harley Quinn( Tara Strong/Arkham series) Two Face(Troy Baker/Arkham series) Victor Zsasz(Anthony Carrigan/Gotham) Poison Ivy(Tasia Valenza/Arkham series) Bane(Tom Hardy)</p><p> </p><p>Will she fall in love with her Psychiatrist, Jonathan Crane? The infamous Scarecrow? Will he love her back if she does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Set up

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my popular works that I've brought over from Wattpad. Enjoy!

I know my life has been nothing but bad luck so far but even I didn't expect what I had witnessed to effect me so dramatically.

My sister had called me earlier that day while I was at college, asking me to visit her after college, she wanted to go clothes shopping and she wanted a second opinion apparently. Why she picked me I have no idea, I'm not exactly a girly girl like her, I was more the dark, Gothic girl of the family. Yeah me and my sister had a bad past...very bad...I was the younger sister with a golden heart, firey temper and a lot smarter than I looked. My name was Lauren I had long black hair, dyed of course my natural hair colour was light brown, I had bright blue eyes and I was currently studying animal care at college I hadn't had the best childhood.She was the older sister with a heartless and selfish personality but was all mouth she was actually a soft, she was called Leanne and had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes she currently worked at a butchers. Then there was our older brother James who had black hair and chocolate brown eyes, he was well toned and had large muscles as a child he was a little trouble causer but he always had a golden heart. I had a clean slate with a reputation for being a reliable and trustworthy person whereas she had a criminal record for vandalism and a reputation for being a liar and a bitch. Our brother was very much loved amongst the family, he was in the army on the front line and me and James had a close bond, she had always been jealous of me but I always ignored her.

When we were kids she used to constantly cause trouble for attention. She used to fight with my brother so they would both get grounded. She set the curtains on fire in our bedroom and blamed my brother so that she wouldn't get in trouble. One time and I never forgave her for this but she lied to her teachers and said that we'd all been in a car accident and I was on life support. As I said...we had a very bad past. Which is why my dad kicked her out when she took it too far and because she couldn't go to a party with some kids who were bad influences, she phoned the police and said that our dad had been beating us all. That was it my dad had, had it and she got sent to live with my mums mum and dad. I was the only real daughter of my dad which explains the blue eyes, My brother and sister had a different dad but they looked to my dad as their own.

Which is why I was so confused when my sister showed up again and my parents forgave her but of course for them I gave it a try.

So now I'm on my way to my sisters house which was two doors away from mine, wondering why the heck she suddenly wanted to spend some time with me, something didn't seem right. I was wearing my usual college uniform, a light blue polo shirt and black skinny jeans with black trainers and a black zip up fleece that was currently not fastened up, My student ID was gently resting around my neck. My black hair was scraped back into a pony tail and I knocked gently on my sisters door and waited.

No answer...

I decided to check if the door was open and to my surprise it was so I slowly walked in."Leanne?"I called out while walking into the flat but I got no answer so I began to walk upstairs to the living room.

I was left horror struck when I found traces of blood on the stairs and I let out a gasp and rushed up the stairs to the living room."Leanne! Tom!"No answer, I ran into the living room and found my sisters fiance bloody corpse on the floor with a knife in his stomach. I rushed over to him and he was coughing up blood. My stomach twisted at the sight and I began to gag, nearly being sick at the sight. Not thinking I grabbed the knife and held onto the wound."You'll be okay..."I said as tears streamed down my face. Of course he wasn't and he bled out, I watched him die right in front of me. I slowly stood up, still holding the knife.

"You've nowhere to go."A deep voice says from the front entrance. There stood Gothams bat.

 

"What..."I said tears streaming down my face."You think..."I let out a soft chuckle out of confused."You...You think I did this?"I say shaking out of nerves. He doesn't say much but approaches me rather quickly, that's when I realise I'm holding the knife still and I throw it and back away from him."i didn't do anything..."I say and he grab me by my arm."You're going to Arkham..."I begin to struggle and he grabs me around my waist and starts carrying me out of the house and into the street."I'M INNOCENT! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! PUT ME DOWN!"I begin screaming in the street as he throws me into the batmobile. My parents watch from the back door, confused and worried.

They begin shouting, demanding answers from The bat but he just ignored them and began to drive.

The drive was awkward and quiet, I was terrified and I had no idea what was happening."Please...you have to believe me..."It was like talking to a brick wall, he didn't even acknowledge me and he just kept driving."Please..."I begged him but got no reply."Quite."He spoke sternly. There was only one person I knew that became a criminal and his name was Victor...I can't remember his last name but he taught me how to fight when I went through a bad time with people.

We finally arrived at Arkham and it looked terrifying. I gulped and he dragged me out of the car and into the building. He was greeted by a old looking man...he looked like he run the place. I over heard his name...Sharp? I think his name was. After the bat had left I got led into a room, I was still pleading my innocence. They threw me into a padded room."Hurry up and get changed..."The guard said while closing the door. I turned around and saw a orange inmate jumpsuit laid out for me.

 

I quickly changed into it before knocking on the door."I'm changed.."I mutter quietly. A lady walks in and smiles at me."Hello Lauren..."She says in a sweet voice."My name is Dr.Tomkins. I work on the female ward for the inmates, I've been sent to check up on you, due to you being a new Inmate."She explains to me while standing beside me, she was tall and slim with short dark hair."I'm fine doctor...Really...I just...I don't belong here. I haven't done anything. I was set up."I say telling the truth then remembering they must get that a lot."I understand..."Lee says nodding, I actually felt like she believed me."But if you would like my advice, you need to be brave because tomorrow when you're out with the other criminals if you look weak you'll be a target."Lee whispers to me and I nod at her."I shall see you soon Miss.Dixon, Dr.Crane Will see you tomorrow."I perk a brow as she goes to leave."Who's Dr.Crane?"I ask confused."He's your Psychiatrist. He offered to take your case. Be careful with him..."She says before leaving."Why!"I yell but she doesn't hear me and she leaves. He's a doctor...he can't be that bad surely...

I didn't sleep that night, all the yelling and the horrifying thoughts that flooded my mind was too much.

I wanted to go home...


	2. The Inmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren meets some of the most infamous criminals of Gotham and Arkham City.

I'd say the day started off with me waking up but it didn't because I never even went to sleep. I mean how can you sleep when your life is practically just crumbling before you? Never mind.

I played with my locket in the dim of the morning light that was escaping from the tiniest window that was at the top of the room. I wasn't supposed to have the locket in here but I had hidden it. It was antiqued style much like the one from vampire diaries and inside it held a picture of me with my parents as a child and me and my older brother, James.

 

My black hair was now braided to the side as it had gotten messy overnight.

"WAKE UP!"A guard shouted down the hall and I jumped at the unexpected yelling and quickly stuffed the locket into my pocket. Loud sounds of doors being unlocked began to fill the halls and I gulped. This was when I was going to get released out with the other inmates, Just the thought terrified me. Most of them were mass murderers where I was where I was just a innocent girl...I mean I'm not saying I haven't had murderous thoughts because that would be a lie but they didn't know that. I grinned to myself as I thought of a plan.

"Out newbie! The other inmates are going to be very pleased to know they've got some new meat."The guard practically shouted to let the other inmates know before dragging me out of my cell."Move it!"He said while pushing me in the back with a gun.

I entered a giant room that was still completely white and it was filled with people...well one could debate about them being people, in orange jumpsuits, some eating and others chatting. A few eyed me up as I walked in and I smirked to myself. Something about being in a room full of crazy's made me feel...bad? I took a seat on my own, refusing to eat as the guard put food in front of me."Eat."He ordered me."Make me."I said with a tilt of my head and a grin. He grabbed a piece of food and went to stuff it down my throat but I bit down hard on his hand which began gushing blood."YOU LITTLE BITCH!"He yelled before back handing me. A held my face, damn it hurt but I wasn't going to show it.

I heard a chuckle errupt from across the room and saw a man with greasy green hair and scars up his face. He looked familiar an a blonde girl in pigtails sat beside him."They call him the Joker and you seem to have caught his eye."A boy with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes tells me, I never even noticed him at the side of me."Lex?"My eyes widened and I immediately without even thinking pulled him into a hug."Hiya..."He says hugging me back."So this is why you haven't been answering my messages."I joke and he lets out a small laugh."Yeah...what are you doing in here?"He sounded worried."You know my luck...I've been set up..."I sigh and he nods."How long have you been in here for?"I ask him confused."A few month...you know Ella is in here too right?"My eyes widened more."What?"He nods."Yeah she helped out her boyfriend and they both got thrown in here."I roll my eyes and let out a chuckle."Same old Ella trying to help everyone, Well at least I'm not alone in here...why are you in here?"Lex nodded over at a green tinted skinned girl with bright red hair. Then over at the blonde with pigtails that was sat with The Joker."I was helping out Harley and Ivy against my better judgment."I chuckle at him."typical you...you'll do anything for girls."He playfully nudge me."C'mon I'll introduce you."He says standing up and leading me over to The Joker and Harley."Well Heyya Lexy!"The blonde said jumping up and hugging him tightly and speaking in a squeaky voice.

The Joker watched Harley with a grin before licking his lips and looking over at me."Well hello beautiful..."The man says before standing up and approaching me. Lex watches confused and unsure how I'm going to react. I back away but he grabs me firmly by the wrist."Now Now..."He chuckles before licking his lip again."I like you..."He says trying to be serious."Good for you..."I say confused. Harley frowns."Mistah J!"Joker finally lets go of me and turns to Harley."Hey look there's riddleman."She points at a tall man with brown hair and glasses he looked like the eccentric type. I turn to face Lex confused and he just shakes his head as if to say.'don't even ask...' and I smirk."We really need to do something about your hair." the green tinted skinned girl says while holding my braided hair in her hands. She spoke in a sensual style it was weird."Why whats wrong with my hair?"I ask confused and she was quickly interrupted by a yell from across the hall."LAUREN!"A girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes runs towards me and practically tackles me into a hug."Ella! Oh my god its been so long!"I say hugging her back. Ivy slowly backs away with a shrug and Joker grins at the pair while looking at the big brute of a man that was approaching behind the pair."Well well! look who finally decided to join the party!"He says with a chuckle quickly after."You never told me you were dating a criminal!"I scowl at Ella."Hey you never told me you were a criminal!"She counters me and I grin at her."Really I didn't?"I say as a Joke and she laughs at me."Whoa! Who even are ya?"Harley asks confused."My names Lauren..."The eccentric guy pops up with."What are you in for?"Shit...I have to lie I don't want to look weak."Murder..."I tell him openly and Lex perks his brow wondering why I lied. Joker laughs."You're lucky kiddo! You could've been sent to Blackgate!"Ed pushes his glasses up his nose as they were slipping down."Hmm...What's nowhere but everywhere except from where something is?"Ivy huffs before rolling her eyes."Give it a rest Dork..."She mutters and I chuckle."Who's your boyfriend Ella?"I ask her curious."Oh that's Bane..."She says pointing to the brute of a man."Jesus Christ..."I mutter while looking at him and she grins at me.

A guard walks over and grabs me by the arm."Its your appointment time with Mr.Crane."The guard tells me strictly as if I was a student and he was a teacher."Uhoh! Good luck kiddo!"Joker says with a giddy laugh. Harley is braiding Else's hair with Ivy and they all wave and Lex shrugs."Bye I guess..."I say being dragged off by the guard.

He throws me in a empty room with a desk and two chairs, my eyes scan the room. It was practically blank and white like the rest of this hellhole of a place."Mr.Crane will be with you soon..."The guard says as he goes to close the door."Hey! You do realise-"He doesn't listen and he closes the door. I pout and take a seat at the table, resting my head in my arms and closing my eyes, how I'd stayed awake the long stumped me. I heard the door open but I kept my head down.

"Sorry for the wait Miss.Dixon."His voice was deep, yet soft and it made me look up and meet the man that had taken a seat across from me. He had dark brown hair and the most beautiful crystal blue eyes that were covered by glasses he had full luscious lips and amazing cheek bones. I felt like I'd hit jackpot.

 

"You're Dr.Crane?"I asked confused and amazed. He nodded with a confused expression this was a first he'd had a patient act like this."Yes. Is there a problem?"I shake my head slowly still in shock."No...No problem doctor..."He stares at me for a moment thinking like he's trying to figure me out before eventually snapping out of it."I read your file."He starts while scanning the file on the desk in front of him and I smile before laughing softly by accident."Is something funny?"He says raising his eyes up to make contact with mine again."I have a file?"I ask confused and he couldn't help but let a small smirk cross his lips."Of course. All inmates have a file Lauren."He explains to me before looking back down at the file again."Oh..."I felt stupid now and mentally facepalmed."Dr.Crane can I ask you something?"He looks up at me and sits back in his chair."Of course. Everything that is discussed in here doesn't leave this room."He assures me but Its hard to work out if he's telling the truth or not."Why did you take my case?"He looks at me for a moment thinking to himself on if to tell me or not."I have my reasons..."He tells me in a serious voice."Now..."He says leaning forward and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen."Let's start...What are you afraid of?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support <3


	3. The Psychiatrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some therapy with Dr. Jonathan Crane! :)

His question puzzled me a little."Excuse me?"Dr.Crane looked across at me with his hands clasped together."It's part of your therapy. Sometimes insanity or instability can be triggered by phobias."I shake my head in disbelief and cross my arms like a stubborn child."Do I look unstable to you? Or insane for that matter Dr.Crane? Look, you seem like a nice guy but I really don't need therapy nor do I deserve to be locked up in asylum."I say in a confident tone of voice and Dr.Crane keeps eye contact with me through the whole of my little rant before giving me a slight nod."In your file it says you've had psychiatric help before."I avoid eye contact with him for a moment and I inhale and exhale deeply."Yes. I have."He observes my body language curiously."You only attended a couple of sessions before refusing to attendel anymore."He continues while keeping his eyes on me but I refuse to make eye contact with him and I look down at my lap."That's correct Dr.Crane..."I say while looking up to meet his beautiful blue eyes."The reason being they are usless!"I say with a sarcastic smile. Crane takes a deep breath before taking of his glasses."But please...give it your best shot and try to achieve the impossible and cure what doesn't need to be cured."

 

"From what I've read...You seem to have had a bad past. Anybody who's been through what you've been through, must have some instability...I must say, you are a tough one."I smirk at him slightly."What can I say? I'm a tough cookie..."He nods his head slowly, thinking to himself."Now, please back to the session...What are you afraid of?"Crane asks putting his glasses back on and getting ready to jot down notes."I'm not afraid of anything anymore..."Crane slowly looked up."I used to be though."I explain to him.

 

"What did you used to be afraid of and How did you conquer them?"He asks me while leaning forward slightly, clearly I'd peaked his interest."Do fears interest you Dr.Crane?"I ask him tilting my head slightly. He smirks at me."You could say it's a part of the human brain that catches my interest."I smile slightly at him, there's just something about him that drives me mad."I used to be a hydrophobic because I nearly drowned as a child learning to swim but I made myself go in the water and although I nearly drowned again, I kept doing it every day and eventual I learnt to swim and I got over it."He writes notes and nods while listening."Anymore?"He asked me curiously."Acrophobia...fear of heights."He looks up at me, surprised that I know the actual terms."But I made myself get on a plane and fly to Cyprus and back during a thunderstorm, it was terrifying but I managed. Then I made myself go on a 235ft rollercoaster that goes at the speed of 87mph."Crane smirks and tilts his head."You seem to enjoy scaring yourself."I chuckle at him."That's not the half of it. Me and my friend went on one of those boat rides that goes upside down and it broke down on us upside down and we were nearly falling out and it felt like it was crushing our insides but luckily it came back down before we slipped out."I laugh remembering it."My friend said I was crazy because I wanted to go back on it."Crane nods and smiles at me, that's the first time I'd seen him smile but it quickly disappeared like he didn't mean for me to see it and he clears his throat."Anymore?"He asks me curiously.

"Entomophobia. Fear of insects."Crane perked up and looked at me."That's a tricky one to overcome."I nod at him."Yes, I know. I let dubiroaches that my dad used to breed for the bearded dragons climb all up my arms while I had my eyes closed, until I got used to the feeling and then I opened my eyes and then during a dare with my friends I ate a alive cricket."Crane let out a dark chuckle."Wow..."I smirk at him, feeling proud of myself."Next...One of the worst by far...Monophobia..."Crane let out a deep sigh."The fear of being alone."Crane said while keeping direct eye contact with me."As a child I spent a lot of time on my own because I got bullied very badly but eventually I got confident and made a lot of friends but then I moved away about two years ago and I didn't really have anyone anymore apart from my sister who I don't get along with and she was soaking up all the attention so I locked myself away in my room all day, every day and I listened to music and I became dark...very dark, my personality completely changed and that's when my parents forced me to see a psychiatrist but I was in too much of a dark place already."Crane listened intensely it looked like he knew how it felt."I'm going to be honest with you but, I'm not out of my dark place yet. I will snap and hurt someone badly if they push me but I'm over being alone, I spend most of my time alone."Crane looks interested by what I had said."Miss.Dixon..."I tilt my head at him."Yes?"He takes his glasses off again and looks into my eyes seriously."Did you kill your sisters fiance, Tom?"I shake my head."No that wasn't me. I'd only just got back from college."He can tell I'm being serious and looks away."Anymore fears you wish to share during this session?"He asks changing the subject."Yes It's one that I've recently overcome. Arachnophobia. I used to terrified of the smallest house spider, I'd run and scream, so I just knew that I needed to overcome it. One day at college we were cleaning out in invertebrates and our Tutor asked if anyone would like to hold the tarantula's and everyone was terrified and they backed away, whereas me being a idiot sometimes I spoke up before I thought about it. The second the tarantula's first leg stepped onto my hand I felt as if I was going to pass out, my whole body heated up and my hands started to shake. Eventually though after a few minutes of it crawling around my hands I calmed down and I even started to laugh a little. Most of the class had left when they first got the tarantula out."I say with a smile."I must say Miss.Di-"I stop him when he's about to address me."Call me Lauren, I hate being addressed so formally, plus I'm nother very girly so being called Miss kinda bugs me."He nods at me with a small laugh."Okay Lauren, You've shocked me. So young yet so brave..."He takes off his glasses while thinking."Would you like to see my-"The guard knocks on the door."Times up Dr.Crane."He takes a deep breath and looks over at me."It was a pleasure to meet you Lauren. I'll see you tomorrow at our next session."Dr.Crane says while standing up and putting his glasses back on and packing up his things, I stand up with him he was so much taller than me."It was nice to meet you too Doc..."I say feeling slightly disappointed that he has to go."It was nice to finally meet someone like me."I say without thinking and mentally facepalm. Crane looks over at me, shocked I would say such a thing but he smirks to himself before grabbing his briefcase and looking down at me."I'll see you soon Lauren."He says before walking out of the room. Something about his last words made me feel a little anxious.

I got escorted back to the giant room with the other inmates and I went to sit on my own, never did I think anyone could possess my mind like he has. Ella rushed over and sat beside me."Sup loziloo?"She asks while nudging my arm."Joker said that you might be like this after seeing Dr.Crane, most come out screaming the words Scarecrow...god knows what it means though."She babbles onto herself."I'm fine...he was nice..."Ella perks a brow."Lauren...are you crushing on your psychiatrist..."She says with a small laugh."What! No he was just very understanding."I say with a shake of my head."Lauren..."Ella facepalms."Crane is dangerous, you should see the state of some of his previous patients..."Ella says with a sigh."I'm a patient...do I look like I'm in a traumatic state Ella?"She rolls her eyes."Suit yourself Juliet! I'll leave you to your romeo fantasies."She says jumping up and heading over to Bane and joker. I stood up and walked around the room slowly, my blue eyes scanning the room and all the inmates in it until suddenly my eyes caught a man watching me from a balcony above the room, I smirked to myself when I noticed it was Dr.Crane watching me while talking to his manager. We both watched each other, I was trying to read his lips but being tired I couldn't concentrate.

"I have reason to believe that she is innocent."Crane tells his manager."I'm surprised Jonathan, normally you can't wait to keep these locked up in here, what makes her so different?"Jonathan shakes his head."She isn't different. She just doesn't belong in here."Jonathan gives his manager a half smile while looking down at me."One more day in here. Then you can come to a decision. I'll see you tomorrow Dr.Crane."His manager says before walking away, Jonathan looks down at Lauren. She'd make a great test subject but he can't risk it, if he killed her Falcone wouldn't let it go and something about her makes him not want to kill her, eventually he breaks eye contact with her and he walks away.

"Someones got a admirer."A male voice makes me jump out of my skin."Jesus..."I turn my head to be met by dark and rather insidious eyes he was stood a little too close for comfort."Not quite..."His voice was dark and rather threatening but he looked familiar, bald head and eyebrowless, full of tally marks ."Do I know you?"I ask intrigued while taking a step away from him."I'm insulted Kitten..."Kitten...I remember that nickname."Victor?"He grins at me."That's right..."He nods down at me."You've gotten more scars since the last time I saw you..."He nods at me."It's been a long time...you've gotten more cocky since the last time I saw you..."I shrug at him."What can I say? Its in my blood!"I chuckle at him and he smirks."Of course..."A loud bell rings."What does that mean?"I ask Victor and he looks down at me."It's time to go back to our cells."I nod at him and he walks with me to the guards who take a firm grip of me by my arm and escorts me to my cell. Luckily my cell was across from Ella's and next to Lex's so at least I had someone to talk to if I couldn't sleep."Hey Lauren!"Lex called out."Yeah?"I replied while lay on my bed, looking at the roof."How did it go with your psychiatrist?"He asked while bouncing what it sounded like a tennis ball against the wall."It went well...he's nice."I hear Ella chuckle from across the hall."She's crushing on her psychiatrist..."She says while laughing."Shut up Ella..."I laugh with her.

*meanwhile*

Jonathan was walking to Lauren's cell when he stopped to listen to the conversation between her and her friends at the top of the corridor.

 

"She's crushing on her psychiatrist."Jonathan smirks as he hears this. A girl is actually attracted to him that's a first, in high school girls found him repulsive and often picked on him for being smart. He walked down the corridor to be greeted by a guard."Dr.Crane how can I help you?"

I practically dive out of my bed as I hear his name. No...Please don't tell me he heard that."I'm here to speak with my Patient Miss.Dixon."The guard escorts him to my cell and he enters it."Hello Lauren..."He says while closing the door behind him. He notices my locket dangling out of my pocket and he points at it and I quickly shove it in my pocket. He puts his finger to his lip to signal he'll be quiet about it."I came to tell you that I spoke to my manager and you should be out of here soon."My eyes widen."Really?"I say happily and he nods a few times."Yes."I look confused."Why are you doing this for me?"I ask him curiously. He approach me slowly and leans beside my head to whisper to me."I work for Falcone and he's asked me to for your parents."I shiver feeling his breath on my neck and ear and he quickly backs away and leaves.

I've fallen for my psychiatrist.


	4. Mystified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren finally gets out of Arkham.

A blondes high pitched chuckle echoes through the large white room. Most of the inmates turned to look at us and I gave them a awkward smile before turning to look back at Harley, Ivy and Ella."Where's the boys anyway?"I asked the two girls curiously."Therapy."Ivy said sounding rather bored."What did Dr.Crane want last night?"Ella asks me with a smirk on her lips."He was just checking up on me...why?"Harley did a little squeal."Its true love!"She spoke in a distinctive squeaky Brooklyn accent."It's nothing to do with love. He's just an attractive guy that happens to be my psychiatrist..."I say with a huff."Yeah right. Clearly you're in denial..."Ivy adds to the annoying conversation."Nevermind..."I say with a annoyed sigh."Do you think he heard our conversation last night?"I shake my head at her."he didn't act any different nor did he say anything..."Ivy rolls her eyes at me."That doesn't mean anything. Men are talented liars and excellent hiders."Harley nods at me, she was sat on the table kicking her legs like a child."It's true! Mistah J lies to me and tricks me all the time!"I perk a brow at her."Harls that's awful..."Ella nods at me."She's right Harley that's horrible..."Harley shrugs at us."Lauren the man you're falling for...you need to be cautious..."Ivy tells me and Ella agrees with her. I perk a brow at them."Why?"A guard comes over to take me to my next appointment with Dr.Crane before anyone can answer.

Walking down the corridor that's all I could think of, then it hit me...Scarecrow...all.the patients would talk about a scarecrow. The guard shoved me into the room and uncuffed me. "No need to be so rough!"I yelled to the guard before he left and then I huffed pacing around the room...scarecrow...scarecrow...scarecrow...what does it mean?

Suddenly the door opened and Dr.Crane walked in."Good afternoon Lauren..."He says while sitting down, he looked tired. I sit myself down across from him."You okay doc? Ya look a little worn out..."He nods while opening his briefcase and pulling out his notepad and pen."I was working late..."I nod at him not wanting to be rude and ask what on."So Lauren, I realized that I never asked you about your college life."He starts getting right to the interview."No messing about today huh?"He gives me a half smile while looking up at me."Well...it's okay to be honest depending on my mood. There are certain people who can push me into a state of anger but I just basically tell them to fuc--Nevermind..."I say smirking to myself and Jonathan jots down notes letting out a slight laugh."What do you study?"He asks keeping his eyes on the paper."Animal care."I answer him while watching his every movement, maybe the guys were right. He looks so sweet, caring, innocent but maybe he was just a great liar, the strange thing is...I hope he is lying, the thought of him being dangerous makes me even more attracted to him.

I was lost in thought I didn't even realise that he'd asked me another question. He looks up at me and smirks to himself."Lauren?"I snap out of it and look into his eyes."I'm sorry...I was just thinking about something...What did you say?"Dr.Crane looks back down at his paper."Is there a specific part of animals you specialize in? Or that interests you?"I nod at him and smile."Reptiles, snakes mostly. My friends call me the snake whisperer because I have a passion with them..."I explain to him with a grin."Any topics you enjoy?"I think to myself for a moment."Biosecurity...I enjoy researching zoonotic diseases."Crane grins at me, enjoying the fact I'm smarter than I look."Why don't you tell me a little about zoonotic diseases?"I tilt my head at him."You're the doctor, you've been to medical school, surely you know what a zoonotic disease is."Crane nods giving me a slight smile."I know I do, look at this as a test."He says while sitting back in his seat and looking at me."Fair enough. A zoonotic disease is a disease that is passed from animals to humans. They can be caused from anything from a virus to bacterial infections or parasites and even fungi. They are common and scientists say that 6 out of 10 infectious diseases in humans are caused by animals."I tell Dr.Crane confidently and he smirks."You really don't belong in here."I smile to myself and look down blushing lightly."I'm glad you think so."Dr.Crane closes his notepad and puts it back in his briefcase."The guards tell me you have been refusing to eat anything, why?"Crane asks while keeping eye contact with me."I haven't been hungry...plus the food here doesn't look particularly appealing."I tell him the truth while keeping eye contact with those eyes I could stare into all day."You need to eat Lauren. You may be being released today but you still need your energy."I nod at him with a smile."I'm glad you care doc but I'll be fine."He lets out a deep sigh and I know I shouldn't ask him this but I had to."Dr.Crane...may I ask you something?"He nods his head while looking over at me."Who's scarecrow?"I ask him watching his reactions closely. Dr.Crane takes a deep breath in and glances at his briefcase before looking back at me and confidently saying."Nobody you need to worry about."I take in what he says, is he scarecrow? Or does he know this scarecrow? There's so much questions unanswered. I want to know who he is."How do you know about him?"Dr.Crane asks me curiously."A few friends in here told me about a few patients saying they saw scarecrow..."Dr.Crane stands up slowly before taking his briefcase."I think we're done here Miss.Dixon..."He says while slowly walking to the door."I hope you'll come and say goodbye if I get to go home..."I say to him before he leaves."We'll see."He says before opening the door and leaving.

I went back to the big room filled with inmates, I wish I knew the actual name of it, I was confused, worried and worst of all wanting someone I didn't understand. I sat with The Joker, Lex, Ella and Bane."Still sane I see gorgeous! That will surely change after a few more days"I glance over at The Joker."Dr.Crane won't hurt me and I'm not going to be in here for a few more days."I tell him and they all look at me."What do you mean?"Lex asks me confused."Dr.Crane is getting me out of this place, he's already spoken to the manager."Can't you get him to get us out too?"Bane asks through his mask. That was the first time I'd heard him speak, i didn't expect him to sound so posh."Surely a big guy like you could break the walls of this place and get the lot of you out."I joke and joker chuckles as well as Ella. A creepy looking guy comes over, he was wearing a big top hat with a card sticking out of it that says 10/6. He approaches me and says."Are you Alice?"I look confused at Joker who just stares at the guy and Lex and Ella try not to laugh."No...I'm Lauren..."The man puts."Ow...I thought you were Alice! She is coming right? Alice is coming right?"I look at the man speechless."urm...I don't know, I think so..."Joker shakes his head chuckling."Jervis, leave the poor girl alone."This man named Jervis looks at Joker before walking away."Mad hatter..."Lex informs me and I laugh and nod."Nobody informed me that I'd dropped into a rabbit hole."Everyone laughs apart from Bane...bane needed to cheer up."Miss.Dixon."A guard called and I huffed."Guess I'll see you later...if I come back."Lex and Ella both gave me a hug."Seeya later grumpy!"I say to bane who scowl at me and then I turn to Joker."Seeya J!"He grins at me and I skip over to the guard who's leads me out.

Walking down the corridor with my uniform in a bag and still in my jumpsuit, I turned around a corner to see Dr.Crane stood there waiting for me and I smiled.

 

Slowly I approached him."You didn't have to come to say goodbye to me."Dr.Crane smiled at me."Would you rather I hadn't?"I looked down at the floor then back up at him."You know, I'm going to miss you.."I confess to him and he takes a deep breath and looks at me thinking, I wish I knew what he was thinking sometimes.

 

"Come on, I'll walk you to the reception where you'll be getting picked up."I nod and walk with him, I felt so small next to him."You never told me who scarecrow was..."I tell him just as we arrive at the reception."Another time..."He tells me and I perk a brow just then my parents walked in through the door and hugged me tightly, I hugged them back tightly."I am so sorry you've been in here for so long..."My mum tells me through tears."I was in here for two days mum...believe me it wasn't that bad actually."They looked over to Dr.Crane."You must be Jonathan Crane..."My dad says holding his hand out and Dr.Crane shakes it...so his name was Jonathan..."Yes I am and I have to get back to work...remember Lauren, eat...you need the energy."I roll my eyes at him and he starts to walk away."Wait Jonathan!"He turns around mostly surprised I called him by his name and I rush over and hug him tightly. Jonathan freezes for a moment he'd never really been hugged before but he slowly hugs me back."Take care of yourself Lauren...I'll see you soon..."He says with a smile before pulling away from the hug, pushing his glasses up his nose then walking away. He stopped and turned to watch me leave with an expression that to most would say.'Don't go.'

 

In the car on the way back I kept wondering what he meant by he'd see me again and more importantly why I'd be discussing scarecrow with him another time.


	5. Surprised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face returns...

Going back to college is tougher than I thought especially now that I'm known as the college nutjob...yeah my friends made sure to inform me that nearly the whole of college knew about me being locked up in arkham even though that was nearly a month ago. Someone who seemed incredibly shocked to see me out of the asylum was my sister, I dismissed it but it does bug me out that she called me over and then BAM! I'm locked up in a asylum but I also have my ways of doing things so I can find out who set me up easily.

I was stood alone, listening to music on my own bored, I had gotten to the bus stop earlier than everyone else so I was alone right now. I began to remember a distinctive nightmare I had last night. I was stood alone in what seemed like a never ending darkness with a voice whispering to me."What is your fear Lauren?"The voice was dark and almost demonic, it repeated these words over and over again before repeating the words."Scarecrow..."Yet when I followed the voice I just carried on running into more darkness then I woke up and I couldn't sleep again so I was exhausted.

The first few people began to turn up to the bus stop, staring at me like I was a little alien from mars, I tried to ignore them but I felt my blood boiling at their gazes.

When the bus finally arrived I get on and sit at the front of the bus on my own it was later than usual, most of the people avoided me on the bus, I kinda liked it. Eventually I arrived at college and I walked to my first lesson. I can tell you one thing my friends weren't exaggerating when they said that everyone knew about me.

Finally I arrived at my lesson and walked in, everyone stared at me in amazement."I apologize for being late the bus came late."I say while taking a seat with my friends. It was a half day today and it was already torture, People were already staring, I sat with my friends, small Jack, Tall Jack, Declan, Machalia, Chloe, Cameron and Ben.

Small Jack was well as you can guess, small with black hair, I got along with him he was best friends with Tall Jack which is why we gave them nicknames. Tall Jack was well...tall with blondish/Brownish hair and kinda tanned, he never wore the uniform which confused me on how he was still here at college, he was a member of the group that I didn't particularly talk to much. Declan was tall and he had blonde hair, he reminded me of Sheldon from Big Bang Theory except he wasn't as smart. Cameron was tall and slim with brown hair he was very openly gay and he was funny. Machalia was the party animal of the group she tended to come in with a hangover, she had brown hair and was rather short. Chloe was the shy member of the group she tends to want to sit alone and when she sits with us she rarely speaks but I used to manage to get her to talk to me a lot and actually we had a lot in common, she had dark hair and she was around the same height as me.

The lessons went slow and lunch soon arrived, we all sat in the chill out room together, everyone eating lunch apart from me."So Lauren...Did you meet any cute guys while you were in the asylum?"Machalia asked and everyone watched us talk, I was sat in between Chloe and Cameron. I began to think of Jonathan and a smile came across my lips."Actually yes..."I nodded my answer and Machalia, Declan and both of the Jacks laugh."Really?"Declan comments and Cameron looks at me."Yes really..."He laughs again."Did you meet Harley Quinn?"Cameron asks me while nudging my shoulder."Yes actually and The Joker, I used to hang around with them during free time."Cameron gasps."Oh my god! What were they like?"He says like a fan boy over his favourite character."They were too much to handle sometimes. I met most of Gothams infamous criminals while I was in there. In fact I befriended some of the worst."Tall Jack perks up out of his little corner with small Jack."Oh really? Like who?"I smirk to myself before sitting up."Poison Ivy, Bane, The Riddler, Victor Zsasz...Should I continue?"Everyone goes silent for a moment until Machalia decides to change the subject."So anyway, You should've come back earlier! There's this really hot guy that been coming into Tutorial to teach us about phobias he's only doing it for a few weeks."My mind began to rush with thoughts, Phobias? Jonathan used to talk to me about phobias...don't be stupid he works at arkham."Oh...sounds cool."Was all I managed to say.

The bell rang and they all rushed off to tutorial whereas I waited behind with Chloe."So this guy you liked in Arkham..."I shake my head before she continues."If you're gonna laugh don't..."I warn her in advance."I'm not going to laugh...but...was he a inmate?"I shake my head again while putting my hood up to stop my hair which I wore down today from getting wet by the rain, it was very rare to get good weather in Gotham."He was my psychiatris but he didn't treat me like a inmate..."I explain to her and she looks at my choice of clothing today. A white vest top covered by a skull hoodie, blue skinny jeans and black trainers, My locket was worn around my neck and for a change I wore makeup, brown eye shadow, black eye liner and mascara making my blue eyes pop out and I wore lip gloss to make my lips shine."They said that when you found the body you were in your uniform...is that why you aren't wearing it?"She asked me and I nodded."Yeah that and I just don't care what people think about me anymore..."I say but have no idea where it comes from. She nods not wanting to push me.

We were near the tutorial class and we were a few minutes late , stepping into the class with our hoods still up, I didn't bother looking at the man taking the class but I sat next to Chloe at the front of the class, looking at my phone with a single headphone in, I flicked through my songs."So todays phobia we will be looking at is Monophobia." My eyes widened at the mans voice and my eyes slowly looked up to the man taking the lesson, he couldn't see my face but I could see his, it was Jonathan Crane...Dr.Crane.

After a few minutes I snapped out of my trance by Connor our usual tutor for this class interrupting Dr.Crane."Lauren, take your hood down, you're not normally rude and yet your being disrespectful."He told me in his broad irish accent. I clenched my jaw, not wanting Dr.Crane who had his eyes on me, to know that its me."Says the one who's RUDELY interrupting the Doctors lesson."I respond to Connor who was now standing next to me."What's wrong with you? You've been acting like a completely different girl since you've come back, showing up late and now this attitude."He says while placing a hand on my shoulder which I immediately pushed off rather aggressively."Maybe I am a different girl, have you ever considered that?"

Jonathan was watching closely, he recognized the voice but he couldn't quite think right now, if it was her he'd of seen her on the list of students."One last chance you either take the hood down or get out."I clenched my fists before listening to my friends telling me to take the hood down."Fine..."I take the hoodie off and stand up leaving me in my white vest top with the locket around my neck and my black hair resting gently down my shoulders."I'll be right back, I'm going to get a drink."I say looking over at Jonathan who was stood staring at me."No you're not, sit down."Connor tells me and I look at Connor then back to Jonathan."You're not taking the lesson, Dr.Crane is."Jonathan clears his voice before nodding and saying."Go ahead."I smirk at him and walk to the door, leaving the class confused on what had happened and how I knew who he was when there was no name and nobody had told me. Before I left I turned back to look at Jonathan and I said."Oh and Monophobia is the fear of being alone or having to cope without a specific person...but you already knew that I knew that..."I tilt my head at him."Didn't you Dr.Crane?"I smirk at him before walking out of the door.

Returning a few minutes later and calmer, I sat next to Chloe and Cameron who were asking me loads of questions which I didn't answer, I just watched Jonathan teach his lesson, as he spoke he kept glancing at me and when his eyes would meet mine he'd smirk.

 

Towards the end of the lesson Dr.Crane asked the class about their fears and almost everyone had one varying from Arachnophobia to Acrophobia of course he had to tell them the correct term, Andrew a member of the class said he was afraid of frogs."Well that's called--"He got interrupted by me."Ranidaphobia..."I call out confidently from across the class and Dr.Crane turned to face me."And here I began to think it was just your own fears you knew the correct term for."He Joked walking towards me."Try me..."I say tilting my head at him."Very well...fear of clowns?"He starts of with a easy one."Coulrophobia."I tell him with a grin and the class watches the little contest."Fear of cats?"I think for a moment before telling him."Ailurophobia."He nods at me before asking for."The fear of Toxins?"I smirk up at him."Chemophobia."He looks down at me."The fear of Needles?"I gulp at him, realising that was a fear I still had myself and he notices my gulp but pretends otherwise."Trypanophobia..."He walks away with a grin."Very good Miss.Dixon..."The class look at each other in shock and I hear Machalia whisper to Cameron."How did he know her name?"The clock strikes 3pm and Dr.Crane looks at me."You stay behind."He tells me and Connor leaves to go and teach his next lesson and Chloe waits outside for me whereas the rest either went home or went to the Dinner hall.

After everyone left I turned to face him."Jonathan, What are you doing here?"He gathers his things into his briefcase."More importantly what are you doing back at college?"I shrug at him and sigh."I didn't do anything so I'm not going to lock myself away all day every day. I might develop a phobia of people..."I joke and he rolls his eyes while taking his glass off and leaning on the desk to look at me."Arkham assigned me to teach college students about how fears can effect your life. Surprised?"I nod slowly at him."And your students sure are loving that..."I mumble but he hears me."What does that mean?"He asks with a perk of his brow. I feel my face burn up and I look down trying to hide it."Well they all think you are this hot doctor..."He smirks to himself before watching me look down."Why are you looking down?"He asks me curiously and I slowly look up at him."Are you.eating?"I go to lie and say yes but Chloe peeks through and walks in."No she isn't...Lauren is this the psychiatrist you told me about.."I feel myself burn up again."Chloe!"She apologizes and quickly goes to wait outside again."Why aren't you eating?"He asks looking back at me then he notices the slight bags under my eyes."Or sleeping..."I shrug at him."Nightmares and I just don't feel like eating much."He nods at me before sighing."You've been talking about me?"I shake my head at him before smirking."Don't flatter yourself...only to Chloe, although now I think they all know."He lets out a slight laugh."I best go...Chloe is waiting for me..."I turn to leave but he grabs my arm and pulls me back as he stands up, pulling me into a hug. Slowly I hug him back before pulling away and smiling at him. I go to outside to be greeted by Chloe."So is he your psychiatrist from Arkham?"I walk down the corridor with her."Yes..."I tell her with a smirk on my lips as i put my hood on."that's why you didn't want to show your face."I nod at her."Yep!"

Jonathan sits there in the class looking at the needle he'd gotten from in his briefcase to stab her with...'why couldn't I do it?'He wonders to himself. He ended up hugging her instead, Why? He didn't hug people, Maybe he felt something for her...she reminded him of himself and when he told her about all of those girls thinking he was hot, he didn't care but her blushing made his heart race. He didn't understand what any of it meant.


	6. Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the scarecrow

I was walking alone around Gotham streets at night on a weekend and to be honest I'm fully aware that its a stupid thing to do but last tutorial was Jonathan's last day at our college and he gave me a card with a address on it so I'm trying to find the address. It was raining pretty heavily but it didn't bother me. I got to a alley and I saw some men run off and Jonathan was stood there, he wiped his face before turning to look at me.

 

"Jonathan...who were them men?"I asked him confused before rushing over to check if he was hurt. "I'm fine Lauren."He said walking past me, he sounded angry and he starting to walk down the street away from me."Where are you going?"I asked him trying to keep up with him."Go home."He said practically ordering me."What's your problem?"He stops and turns to look at me with a sigh."Go home."He repeats himself losing his patience."No. I've walked here in the pouring rain and I'm soaking wet! And I'm not sure if you've realised this but we aren't in a therapy session or one of your classes so I'm not going to do what you say Jonathan!"Jonathan sighs and looks over at me."What is a stupid girl like you doing out on Gotham streets alone in the rain and dark anyway?"He asked slowly approaching me."I..."I gulp and look up at him."I came to see you..."He nods down at me."And what for?"I step away from him and my back hits the alley wall."I was worried about you...you haven't been sleeping..."He encloses the gap between us both practically trapping me between him and the wall."You're so foolish..."I gulp up at him."Are you afraid?"He asks with a grin looking down at me."No..."I said keeping my eyes hooked on his. He was rather frightening in the dark. He leans down to my ear before whispering."You shouldn't chase after things you don't understand."I nod to as he pulls away and smirks."It was nice to see you again though."He says before backing away from me and walking away in the dark.

My body slides down the wall, trying to get myself together as he leaves me on my own. After a few minutes I managed to stand myself up."Is everything alright?"A man in black asked me as he jumped down from the rooftop.

 

"Urgh you again? Are you gonna lock me back up in Arkham again for no reason?"He stays stood completely still."Of course not."I huff and start to walk."You shouldn't be out alone at night..."I stop and turn to look at him."I'm aware bats."I call back to him."If you see a man in a brow mask, run and cover your mouth."He says before shooting something in the air and disappearing into the nights sky. I shrug and start walking home.

Once home I get a shower and then changed into some grey joggy bottoms and a short navy blue vest top, I was home alone, my parents had gone to see My brother. After watching a few episodes of big bang theory I felt strange, like something was watching me, so quickly I jumped out of bed and walked out onto the dark and cold landing, quietly because unlike the idiots in horror movies, I ain't gonna call out, Hello? I'M not that stupid. First place I checked was the Kitchen-

Empty...The living room...Empty

A firm hand grabbed my shoulder and I grabbed it, twisted it and threw him over my shoulder they landed hard on the ground with a loud thud."Ow!"A familiar female voice let out and another more squeaky female voice laughed from behind me."Oh shit! Sorry Ella!"I apologize quickly."Wait...how did you get out of Arkham and into my flat?"I turn to see a blonde Jester stood behind me.

 

"Mistah J's men got transfered from Blackgate and helped us all get outta Arkham!"Harley says while grinning.

"Right...and what are you doing here?"Ella sits up off the floor."I thought we could pay you a visit!"I nod slowly."Where's Ivy?"Harley tilts her head."She's with Lex, gathering up some new plants."I nod at them."Right..."Ella stands up and huffs."What's got you on edge?"Ella asks curiously."Nightmares...nothing important."They both nod."Well, meet us tomorrow night near the GCPD."As they start to leave I look confused."Where near the GCPD?"They grin."Believe me you'll know when you see it!"

A few minutes after they left I got myself dressed in some black skinny jeans, black vest top and leather boots. I needed some fresh air, I was taking my usual route around town which is basically all the back streets, it was cold but at least it had stopped raining due to it being late I didn't take my headphones. I stopped in one of the alleys and took a deep breath, everything was becoming too much. I wasn't there for long until a familiar and demonic sounding voice snapped me out of my trance."Awh poor little girl all out alone."I turned to see a tall man dressed up in a suit with a brown mask over his face.

 

This was the man Batman had warned me about, he told me to run but he was already too close for me to run."W-Who are you?"The masked man tilted his head."Oh I think you already know who I am..."I gulped and nodded at him."Scarecrow..."He let out a evil chuckle and I began to back away and the man released a gas into my face before I could cover it and I began coughing and panicking, it was like I couldn't breath he chuckled down at me darkly."Where do you think you're going?"I looked up at his mask that was now covered in what looked like maggots and panicking, I fell to the floor, I tried to take deep breaths but breathing was so difficult it was like they burned."Maybe I should give you another dose."The demonic voice chuckled before releasing more gas. My vision began to darken before I fell unconscious.


	7. Regrets

I woke up in a ominous dark room the only light I could see was coming from the tiniest gap between boards that looked to be covering a window.

I tugged on my hands that seemed to be tied to the arms of wooden chair, I attempted to scream but it only came out muffled. My mouth was covered by duct tape.

Eventually all I could do was cry...This was it, I was going to be tortured and killed by Scarecrow. NO! I could fight, I can get out of this. Those thoughts left as quick as they came as I felt the floor boards creek and a shadowed body spoke from the darkness."Remarkable..."The voice mutters from the other side of the room."Truly...I'm astonished..."He comments again as he takes a step forward. All I could do was watch the shadow with narrowed eyebrows, his voice sounded somewhat familiar. The figure approaches the chair and I'm able to make out that its scarecrow by the mask. He kneels down in front of me, observing me closer, my breathing and heart rate was normal and I wasn't showing any signs of fear towards him. I just gazed into his blue eyes that were the only facial feature I was able to see. He looked back for a moment before sighing and moving his hand up to my face, he peeled the duct tape off my mouth before standing up and taking a step back."Who are you?"Were my first words when I was able to speak again."Scarecrow..."He says in his demonic voice again, what happened to the normal voice."Yeah I got that part but who's behind the mask?"He didn't answer and moved across the room to where a briefcase was lay on a table. I watched how he moved around and avoided my question, he seemed so...familiar...

"You intrigue me...you don't seem to be effected by my toxins, you recovered very quickly..."He says with his back to me. I just listen to him with no idea what he's talking about."Can I go now?"I ask him with a perk of a brow and he lets out a dark chuckle before turning to face me again, approaching the chair slowly with his hands behind his back."First tell me something..."My eyes keep on his mask for a moment before glancing to his hands behind his back."Well I'll tell you whatever you like after you tell me what's behind your back."He chuckles again before kneeling down to be level with me. He reveals a needle with a clear liquid and I gulp, I can practically feel him smirk at me through his creepy mask."Now, you tell me something..."He whispers through his mask and my eyes hook onto his, his eyes reminded me of someone else's."What do you want?"I say with a serious expression without taking my eyes off his."I want to know what your fear is..."His question makes my eyes widen...How couldn't I see it? It was so obvious."Jonathan...."The masked face tilts his head at me mentioning his name."It's you...Jonathan Crane...Why...why are you doing this to me?"His body shoots up and he steps back, making it obvious he's been caught out."Jonathan...Let. Mee. Go."I order him and he pulls his mask off his head and I slam my eyes shut, not wanting to look at him. I feel his presence in front of me."This wasn't supposed to happen..."He mumbled before placing his hand over my tied up one. I feel a needle go into my neck and once again everything went black.

The worst thing is...I already forgive him.


	8. You're not like the others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone finally sees some sense.

It had been weeks since the kidnapping and the almighty scarecrow had been thrown in arkham. I sympathized him and I know that I shouldn't, reading it was one thing but hearing it on the news hurt. Jonathan wasn't the man they were making him out to be but it's not like he cares or so I thought. Maybe I really was crazy.

I'd just come home from college, my parents were out seeing my attention seeking sister, which reminds me I still need my vengeance. As I walk into my room and I throw my jacket on my bed and the door shuts on its own behind me, I feel myself tense and freeze in place ."Miss Dixon."A familiar voice finally breaks the silence from behind me, I hear his footsteps slowly approaching me from behind at a agonizing pace."Doctor Crane..."I reply clearing my throat and acting brave to mislead him of my fear, besides isn't that what he gets a kick out of?

He's finally close behind me and I gulp too worried to turn around and face him."I sense your fear."He whispers down my ear, I didn't realise he was that close behind me until I felt the tickle of his breath against the skin of my neck sending shivers through my body."I'm not afraid of you."I barely manage to whisper back to him, I hear a deep and dark chuckle erupt against from him, tickling my neck."Your body language tells me different. Now why don't you face me?"He whispers once again before moving backwards, waiting. My body shakes a little, was he going to kill me? No if he was going to kill me he'd of done it by now. No this asshole wasn't going to get the better of me. Not this time. I slowly turn myself to face him and he smirks down at me."Well, you've certainly not changed."He states as my blue eyes stare right through his blue ones for a moment I lean in close to his full, soft looking lips before backing I quickly pull back and my hand flies at his face with force, leaving a bright red hand print on his face."How dare you come here!"His facial expressions shows shock mixed with anger."I let you go unharmed."I snort a laugh trying to walk away from him but he takes a firm grip on my wrist."You say you let me go unharmed yet what would you know!"I say getting threateningly close to his face, feeling the tension between us. He lets out a slight growl of frustration."I know you don't hate me..."He whispers his eyes still hooked with mine and his grip on my wrist painfully tight."You don't know anything about me or what I feel."I counter back although I'm not actually mad at him anymore, just stubborn."I know you better than most."He smirks at me leaning a little bit more closer...  
closer...  
closer...

My heart races as his lips rest centimeters away from my own and I just couldn't take it anymore, all the tension, the bond, the feelings become too much and I place my lips on his and watch as his eyes widen and he pulls away for a moment, letting go off my wrists. I watch him, frozen feeling slightly embarrassed that he'd pulled away. He quickly rushes out of the room and I sit down, sighing. I shouldn't have done that...

*Two days later*

I sat in a bar with Chloe and Ben.Me in a tight, short blue dress

 

and Chloe in a short bluetight purple dress.

 

"Fuck relationships!"I say raising my glass of coke up to my lips, I was trying to make Ben feel better, he'd just caught his girlfriend cheating and Me and Chloe had agreed to taking him out and cheering him up."You don't understand..."He mutters and Chloe starts laughing."She doesn't understand? She fell in love with her psychiatrist that is now a patient at the asylum he worked at."Although her intentions were good, that comment did hurt a little but I laughed and hid it."Am I interrupting?"A voice spoke up, shadowing over our table, my eyes stayed looking at the table but Chloe's gazed at the man."Or he's not...Lauren you said..."Jonathan grinned down at Chloe before removing his glasses to look the girl in the eyes."They let me go, said I was sane ."Jonathan lies with extreme talent. I can feel his eyes move over to me."May we talk?"Jonathan requests and I know he's talking to me without even looking at him."What's there to talk about?"I ask downing my drink and looking over at Ben who's looking very confused."Plenty."Jonathan says before grabbing the top of my arm firmly and pulling me up and away from the table.

After we were outside of the bar he finally let go of me and I rub the now red skin of my arm to sooth it."What the heck is your problem Jona-"I don't get chance to finish my words before his lips are on mine and mine on his, the kiss is almost desperate but passionate, his hands move down to my waist and mine move to the back of his neck. After pulling away but not far away and keeping his hands on my waist in the embrace he finally looks me in the eyes and says."Come with me...I'm leaving Gotham for a while. I'm going into hiding while that crazed clown and his girlfriend cause trouble to keep them busy."I blink a few times, listening to his words before finally nodding in agreement, I didn't know what I was thinking but the thought of running away with him excited me."On one condition."I say to him sternly while looking up into his deep blue eyes. He looks down at me with a curious expression."What's the condition?"I smile up at him, seeing Chloe and Ben watching the pair of us through a window."Don't ever use me as a test subject again."He chuckles darkly before kissing my forehead gently."Believe me. That wasn't my intentions."


	9. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and rescues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support!

It had been a few weeks since I'd left Gotham with Jonathan and I'd come to the conclusion that I love him, I hadn't told him I love him of course but I did, more than anything. What scared me was him not loving me back. Did he actually need me? Hes strong, smart and good looking, he could get any girl! I love him and I just need to know he feels the same.

I was sat alone in a navy blue vest top and black leggings with my hair loosely tied back, texting Chloe bored, Jonathan was working on some new fear toxins in the hotel bedroom and I wasn't allowed in just in case something went wrong.

"When are you coming back to Gotham?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Dunno, miss you. Bored."I chuckle to myself at her reply.

"Jonathan is currently working on a new project so I'm not 100% sure when we'll be back."

"Why did you even leave?"I wonder for a few minutes if I should tell her. I mean how exactly do you tell someone your boyfriend dresses up as a scarecrow and scares people to death by making them see their worst fears.

"It's a very long and confusing story..."

"I'm sure it's not as confusing as this psychotic clown that's going around robbing banks."I laugh out loud by accident and Jonathan had just walked into the room and had perked a brow. He was wearing the white shirt from his suit with a red tie and black pants.

"What's so funny?"He asks me while coming over to sit with me, he wasn't wearing his glasses and he looked exhausted."Just talking to Chloe. She said there's a psychotic clown that's going around robbing banks in Gotham."Jonathan sighs and rubs his temple with both of his index fingers."You look exhausted..."I say moving to sit behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist."I am exhausted. I just can't seem to get this new toxin to work."I rest my head gently on his tense back, Inhaling his sent."You'll figure it out. You always do. Maybe you should try and get some sleep."He smiles slightly to himself but I can't see it."I can't. I have a meeting to go to. A business discussion with a gang in Gotham."I perk my brows and lift my head back up, he smirks to himself knowing that he'd perked my interest."Gotham? You're going back to Gotham?"He nods to himself, clasping his hands together in front of his face like he's praying but he's actually just thinking."Yes. Just for a meeting."I sigh and move my hands up his back to his shoulders and I start to rub his shoulders gentle, giving him a small massage."Can I come?"I whisper to him and he shakes his head immediately, standing up."It's too dangerous. If something goes wrong, they'll hurt you without a second thought."I sigh and stand up placing my hands on my hip."You of all people know that I can kick their asses with or without a weapon."I point to myself with a smirk."Trained by a hitman, remember?"He just looks at me blankly and I roll my eyes."Please Jonathan!"He smirks down at me before shaking his head."You can come to Gotham with me but not to the deal."He says sternly and I smile knowing that's the best I'm going to get."Thank you."

*time skip*

I slowly approach Chloe's front door in some black leather pants and a black shirt with deadpool written on it in red I wore a black leather jacket over the top and Big knee length leather boots. My hair was tied in pigtails this time and makeup wise I only wore eyeliner. I gently knocked on the door with a sweet smile like butter wouldn't melt.

"I'LL GET IT!"I heard Chloe yell and I chuckled. The door flies open and I smile at his jaw dropped expression."Hey Chloe!"After a moment of silence she finally speaks."What the heck are you doing here?! You told me you didn't know when you'd be back!"She says stepping outside to stand with me, she had a big grin on her face. She was wearing a purple shirt, blue skinny jeans."Change of plan, Jonathan has a meeting so I'very come to see you while he's busy."I say with a sweet smile and she nods."Fair enough."She agrees and nods, inviting me inside.

We sit catching up on her bed in her room she was drinking whereas I wasn't much of a drinker. We had the tv on in the background to avoid any awkward silence."So have you and Jonathan...You know?"She asks before putting her bottle up to her lips."What?"I chuckle at her question for a moment, thinking about it."No. We haven't. We may be staying with each other but he's always working and I don't think I'm ready for that yet. The most we do in bed is sleep."I tell her with a shrug, missing him already."Do you love him?"She asks me with a serious expression her brown eyes drilling into mine."Yes. I do."I nod with a smile and she smiles also."Does he know?"I shake my head and she rolls her eyes but before we could talk any further about it we both got distracted by the news on tv."Newsflash! We interrupt these programs to bring you this news.that has just come in. Batman saves Gotham again by capturing and Imprisoning The Notorious Scarecrow!"My jaw drops at these words and I glance over at Chloe."Huh. Guess he saved us again huh. I thought Scarecrow had left Gotham..."She shrugs to herself."Yet, he still needs to capture that clown guy."I nod to myself not listening to her before standing up slowly. Her gaze turns to watch me."Where are you going? Are you okay?"She asks in a confused tone, her expression shows she's worried."Urm...Yeah. Remember when I said the reason I left Gotham was complicated?"She nods showing she's listening."Well...Jonathan is Scarecrow..."Chloe's eyes widen in amazement."So you are dating Scarecrow? Like fear toxin guy?"I nod at her then turn back to the tv."He's currently being transfered to Blackgate prison--"I roll my eyes and sigh reaching into my jacket pocket and pulling out my pistol and black eyemask.

 

"Jonathan told me to leave this behind."I say while loading the pistol and checking the safety is on."He's going to be glad I didn't."I say heading to her bedroom mirror."Got some makeup I can borrow?"I ask her while taking my pigtails out and putting my hair into a single tight ponytail and she begins getting her makeup bag out."What are you going to do?"She asks me as she passes me the makeup."Firstly get ready, secondly steal a bike and thirdly track down the prison bus, kill every fucker guarding it and break Jonathan out."I say as I start putting black eye shadow on."What about Batman?"She asks me worriedly, probably more worried about the fact I'm going to be doing a breakout. I glance at the tv seeing The Joker on tv."I think he's a little busy right now."

Jonathan Crane's POV

I sat in the back of the prison van with a few of my men and a guard. This hadn't gone entirely to plan. A few Batman wannabes turned up and disrupted the plan. Then the real Batman turned up, this is why I didn't bring Lauren.

The van came to a quick stop causing everyone to fall to the side from the force. The guard sat in the back of the van looked infuriated."WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!?"The guard yelled to the driver through the communication hatch."SOME CRAZY BITCH ON A BIKE...Wait what fu--"

Lauren's POV

My stolen bike whizzed down the roads and through the cars so fast it seemed like it wasn't even touching the ground. The building's around me seemed blurred by the speed, Then there it was the bus in the empty road.

I rode along side it for a moment until I pulled right in front of it, causing it to slam its breaks on. I put my breaks on and got off the bike, pulling my gun out and turning off safety.

Jonathan's POV

He sat there waiting for his friend to respond."What is it?"He yelled back and I sat to back watching them."IT'S SOME CHICK IN A MASK!"The man yelled and I smirked to myself and over at my men."Getting scared officer?"I ask them smirking."Shut it Crane."He snapped back.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! RUN HER DOWN! PUT YOUR FOOT ON IT!"The guard yells to the driver and the van starts up but fails to move."SHE'S POPPED THE T--"BANG!

"JASON?"No answer and my men smirk over at me. The doors to the back of the van start to open and once they open a girl stood there in black leather pants a fastened up black leather jacket and knee length leather boots with her Black hair tied back in a tight ponytail and a black eyemask with blue eyes peaking through. She had black lipstick on her lips and was smirking holding a pistol, I knew exactly who it was and I gulped. She tilted her head to the side and glanced over at me puckering her lips in thought before turning to look at the guard."You have something of mine!"She says nodding at the guard who grabs his baton and launches out of the van at her.

Lauren's POV

The man ran out of the van after me and I skipped backwards a little. He swings the baton at me violently and I grab his hand twisting it slightly causing him to drop the baton, he uses his other hand to grab my hand with the gun doing the same as I had done, I drop the gun and I lift my leg sending a blowing kick to his stomach, sending him stumbling back. He grabs a tactical knife out of his pocket and he runs at me tackling me to.the floor, he was strong very strong, he tries to push the knife into me but put all my strength into pushing it back, he was winning so I turned my head to sink my teeth into his arm, drawing blood."AH YOU BITCH!"He yells grabbing the bite mark, I knee up hitting his groin, he rolls off me in pain. Quickly I crawl up, grabbing the knife and stabbing it into his thigh, the man screams out in pain and I retract the knife from his leg, blood gushes out of him. I'd never stabbed anyone before but I enjoyed the feeling, I stood up and looked over him."Nighty, Night!"I wink before sending a blowing kick to the temple of his head, sending him into a deathly slumber.

I lean over his body and pick the keys out of his pocket before heading to the front of the van to grab Jonathan's mask then heading back to the back of the van."Hello boys!"I wink at them all then crouch in front of Jonathan, unlocking his cuffs.I move on to uncuffing the rest."Who are you?"One of the men asks and as Jonathan puts his mask on."You could say I'm your saviour."Jonathan, now scarecrow grabs my arm and we jump out of the back of the van."This is my girlfriend. Now get a move on before The Batman turns up."Scarecrow says in a demonic sounding voice and the men obey. After the men have left Scarecrow walks over and picks up the gun."I thought I told you to leave this at the hotel with our things?"He asks me sounding rather angry."Can we do this back at the hotel where we'll be safe!"I say getting on the bike.

*Time skip*

"You could've gotten yourself killed."I rolled my eyes at him, slowly approaching the masked man."Really?"I perk my brows and his blue eyes peer at me through the mask."I asked you to stay out of it."He sighs through the mask and moves to sit down on the sofa."I know you did..."I kneel in front of him and rest my forehead against his masked one."I couldn't risk losing my big bad scarecrow now could I?"He chuckles darkly and we both look into each others eyes through our masks."I must say the outfit and Mask is a very nice touch."I smile at him before letting out a playful giggle. I lift his mask off his face and he smirks at me, his hair was a little messy from the mask."I bet you're glad you took me now, aren't you?"He smirks and gently moves his hand to my face, his thumb gently strokes down my cheek before he leans in to kiss my forehead and I blush lightly looking down to the floor his other hand moves to slide my mask off my face. I lean in and kiss his soft lips slowly before he deepens it and pulls me into his lap, I rest my hands on his neck as his rest on my hips after a moment I pull away leaving him confused."I'm going to tell you something that I've said before but I've never meant it until now."He watches me moving his hands from my hips to my hands that were resting on his neck."I love you."He goes quiet for a moment then smiles softly."I love you too."He says as he moves one of my hands from his neck to his cheek smiling."Really?"He nods slowly before bringing my hand to his lips."I've never believed someone could love someone like me and I never thought I'd fall in love with you but I did."He tells me never breaking eye contact."I don't think I'll ever get bored of hearing you say it."I tell him with a wide smile that reaches my eyes."Oh really?"He smirks lifting me and throwing me onto the couch on my back, he crawls on top of me and starts kissing all of my face while tickling my sides causing me to go into fits of laughter."I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"I am unable to speak from laughing so much but eventually I throw my hands up in defense."Okay! Okay! You win!"I yell and he smirks looking down at me before kissing me on the lips gently."I love you so much...My little saviour...I love your smile. I love your eyes. I love your kiss. Your laugh. Everything about you. I love you."He whispers softly down my ear and kisses my forehead again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	10. The Otherside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- smut/Lemon in this chapter, Its my first smut so it might be a little rubbish...

Jonathan Crane's POV   
(Thoughts-Scarecrow   
Thoughts-Jonathan)

I was in a deep slumber when I saw him again. The dream felt...wrong...really wrong and thats when I heard his dark chuckle erupting from within the dark warehouse. My shoes tap against the hard concrete floor as I follow the chuckle. I stand in the center of the old, deserted warehouse. There was gaps in the roof where it had rotted and crumbled away, windows were smashed and it smelt like moldy fish and rats scurried across the floor in front of me."I know you're here Crow."I call out boredly and hear the dark chuckle again."I know you do."A high and demonic voice speaks back."What do you want now?"I ask and he chuckles again."Poor little Jon boy he's fallen in love with my little lab rat, how pathetic!"I hear the high demonic voice practically spit."Leave her out of this scarecrow."I yell feeling my temper rise deep within me."Ooo but I approve Jonny! She was my best subject! I might even pay her a visit myself!"My fists clench tightly but before I can say anything he chuckles again."I'll see you soon!"

Lauren's POV 

I was lay awake in bed, thinking. Jonathan was contently sleeping with his arms wrapped around me from behind, I felt his breath against my neck and his body move against me as he inhaled and exhaled calmly, sometimes it's hard to believe he's one of the most notorious villains in gotham. No, we hadn't had sex yet but he's a very enclosed person, he doesn't open up fully until he knows he can trust you with all of him, he doesn't even care about people, so.me knowing this man the way I do already makes me a incredibly lucky girl. Then his grip suddenly tightened on me and his breathing became faster, I tried to move but I couldn't, he had me in a strong and tight hold."Jonathan!"I yelled but didn't get a response, making me panic."Jonathan!"I yell again and I feel him jolt slightly before his grip on me loosens again."Jonathan?"I speak up, feeling his heart beating rapidly against my back."Yes?"He whispers down my ear and I let out a relieved sigh.

Jonathan's POV

I woke up to her saying my name."Yes?"I replied, glad she woke me up from that nightmare.

'Hello Jonny boy, missed me?"Scarecrow's voice begins to clog up my mind.

'What do you want now?'

'For you to hand over my test subject before I take her.'

'You're kidding right?'

'Want to test my seriousness?'

"Are you okay?"Her voice snaps me out of my conversation with Scarecrow."I'm fine."I whisper against her neck before kissing her cheek gently, I feel her smile and I laugh softly against her neck before kissing her neck softly and tenderly. I feel a shiver run through her body and I smirk, moving my hands to her hips, movig her body to face mine. I move my hand to her cheek and trace my thumb slowly down the skin until it reaches her lips which is where I lean in and kiss her passionately and forceful.

Scarecrow wasn't having her, I was making sure of that.

The kiss deepened and I sat up to hover my body above hers, my lips moved from hers to trace soft and tender kisses down to her neck. Where I began to suck and nibble earning a moan from her. Her hands travel to my bare chest and my lips move back up to her lips and my hands travel down to the rim of her vest top, which I pull up over her head, revealing her naked chest underneath, I kissed down her chest to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into my mouth, making her moan out. I roughly tug her shorts and panties down with my free hand and she moves to pull my bottoms down.I move back up to her lips and peck them softly a few times."Are you ready?"I ask her, lining up at her entrance."Yes.."She whispers back before playfully nipping my lip and giggling, I smile down at her adoring her features. I slowly start to push into her until I'm all the way inside her and her features show small signs of pain and her eyes squeeze shut so I stop movement and lean down to peck her lips softly."It's okay...do you want to stop?"I whisper to her while gently stroking her hair out of her face."No...keep going..."She says with a small smile, her features had softened and I began to move my hips slowly.

'What are you doing?'His voice sounded intimidating.

'What does it look like?'

'Exactly my point. What do you  
you think you're doing?'

'Showing my girlfriend that I love her.'

'She's mine.'

'Doesn't seem like it.'

'You're gonna pay for this.'

'I love you too Crow.'

'Dick.'

After while of going slow I lifted her hips and she wrapped her legs around my hips, I began to speed up my pace, her nails gently ran down my back, not piercing the skin. Her body began to tense and I knew she was close so I moved faster, her moans became louder until her body tensed up and she tightened around me, causing me to come quickly after her.

Our bodies were sweaty and her heart was racing as well as mine. I rolled off her and lay at the side of her, pulling her into my chest.

'I'd say I'm proud of you but I'm not. I'm going to lie to you.'

'Shut up.'

"That was amazing..."She said between breathes."I know..."I whisper back to her."I love you..."I whisper soon after and she giggles before leaning up to peck my lips."I love you too."

'What has she done to you Jonathan...'

'Are you ever going to go away?'

'Probably not.'

'Ergh...'

'Can I play with her?'

'Not a chance.'

'What if I trick her and pretend to be you?'

'Don't even think about it.'

'I'm not going to make any promises.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support with this <3


	11. Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like everyone has different sides and opinions these days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, so sorry for the late update! I've been really busy so I haven't been writing as much!

I woke up to his smell, his hold, his heart and his gentle breath. I slowly got myself out of his grip being careful not to wake Jonathan and quietly walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a baggy light brown walking dead t-shirt and some leggings, I was still trying to bring my head around what had happened yesterday.

I walked down the corridor and to the kitchen only to nearly jump out of my skin as I saw Harley and Ivy stood in my living room."Hi?"I say quietly in a confused tone, offering the pair a small wave before walking into the kitchen. The jester jumps up and prances into the kitchen."We are here for Scarecrow!"She announces in a squeaky, childish tone of voice."Scarecrow?"I perk my brows.before smirking while making some coffee."I haven't seen him. Jonathan on the other hand is asleep."I gesture towards the hallway to the bedroom, earning a confused expression from Harley."So what are you? His lab rat?"Ivy asks with a unamused expression."That's probably what scarecrow sees me as but Jonathan sees me as his Girlfriend."I say with a shrug as I hold my cup of coffee."What are you doing here?"A demonic voice speaks from the hallway before a Tall man in a ripped suit and mask comes from around the corner."Never mind, maybe Scarecrow is here."I mutter to myself before sipping on my coffee."Mistah J wants to see ya 'bout some psycho lady that's after revenge!"The jester says prancing over to scarecrow and Ivy."Yes. It seems she's out for you too. Joker used the fear toxins you sold him."Scarecrow nods before letting out a angry sigh. I simply lean against the kitchen counter with a blank expression."So yeah! Don't keep ma puddin waiting, ya know Mistah J hates to wait!"Harley practically lectures scarecrow, pointing at him with her index finger."Very well..."He mutters before leaving with the jester and Ivy."Yeah? Bye douchebag!"I yell after them while running to shut the door, scarecrow was so rude.

"Not as nice as the otherside of your boyfriend, huh?"A voice calls from behind me and I glance over to see a familiar blonde climbing through the window."LEX!"I yell running over to him and hugging him tightly."Hiya, good to see you but this isn't the time for this."He says hugging back but then pulling away."Why? What's up?"I ask him concerned."You were who broke Crane and his.men out of the prison van, right?"He asks me, curiosity covering his features."Yes."I answer him honestly and he smirk."Nice. Badass."He comments before shaking his head."Well, prepare because you're in for a big fight."He announces with a sigh and I look at him confused."Lex, what do you mean?"Lex moves to sit down on the couch and I sit across from him."The day your boyfriend got arrested he was doing a deal, right?"I nod at him in confirmation."As far as I know, yes. That's what he told me."Lex sighs and looks at me sympathethically."Nobody knows I'm here so you can't tell anyone I told you."I give him a reassuring smile and nod."Of course."He sighs and takes a deep breath."Your boyfriend sold fear toxins to Joker's men. The Joker has been causing Chaos throughout gotham over the past few weeks, Joker killed many people but he's killed this girls family and used Jonathan's toxins and now she's out for revenge."I shake my head."Harley has just told Scarecrow that, I already know and that's his business."I tell him with a shrug and he shakes his head at me frantically."Did she tell you the part that the masked girl is your friend Chloe?"My eyes widen and I feel my stomach drop at the words."What?"I whisper barely audible."Yeah. I didn't think so. Look Lauren Chloe and I are confronting them tonight at Joker's warehouse, I know you love Jonathan but please stay out of this. Chloe has already got some Infamous Villains on her side and I'm afraid to tell you that I'm also on her side. Please stay out of this..."I gulp at his words and flinch as he kisses me on my cheek and leaves. How can I stay out of it?

Chloe's POV

If that psychotic Clown and Scarecrow thought they were going to get away with it, they had another thing coming. I already had many talented criminals on my side. Ella, Bane, The Penguin, Lex, The Riddler and Harvey Dent. Of course only myself, Lex.and Ella were going to.confront them tonight.

I wore a deep purple catsuit with a purple eye mask, my dark brown mixed with purple hair wore down. I had dark brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick for my makeup. I had a samurai sword in a holster. Ella wore a basic black shirt with blue jeans and her brown hair tied back with duel pistols in holsters strapped to her waist. Lex wore a black hoodie with a black and purple mask, black skinny jeans with duel revolvers and a dagger.

We walked through the smelly warehouse seeing The Joker stood talking to Scarecrow, their men raised there guns at the sight of us."Ah! You must be the little craaazy girl that's out for revenge!"The Joker exclaims while clasping his hands together."Goodie!"He laughs and Scarecrow remains silent."I'm here because you killed my family."The Joker tilted his head, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips."Which one was yours because I've killed quite a lot."He chuckles and Scarecrow tilts his masked head slightly."I'll give you a clue. I want him dead too.I point at Scarecrow who chuckles darkly."Aren't you a brave little ant?"He says in his demonic voice."Oh fuck this."I pull out my samurai sword from its holster and go to swing it at scarecrow but a figure quietly drops from the ceiling in front of scarecrow, grasping my arm tightly and hitting me hard in the chest, causing me to stumble backwards, coughing."You're not laying a finger on him."The female voice speaks angrily as she braces up. She was in a black catsuit, knee length leather boots with duel pistols strapped to her waist and a sharp knife, her jet black hair was tied back in a tight pony tail and she wore dark makeup to make her blue eyes stand out through her black eye mask her lips were painted black. I heard a heavy sigh escape Lex.

The Joker perked his brows and licked his lips, walking close to his new team member."And who might you be?"He asked glancing between Scarecrow and her. Her eyes glanced over to The Joker's men who had guns on her."Call off your dogs."The Joker huffed and waved his hand at his men."Whatever you say dollface."He chuckles to himself when she scowls at him.

"Well look who decided to join the party."I say pointing my sword at her."Lauren, why are you protecting him?!?"I yell at her, not understanding how she could protect him if she knew what he was like."Lauren? Well hey tuts! I haven't seen you since Arkham! I thought I recognised you beautiful."The Joker exclaims clasping his hands and licking his red painted lips."You know damn well why I'm protecting him and as long as I'm still breathing you aren't touching him."She yells at me, pointing her gloved index finger at me."We are your friends and you are gonna choose these nutjobs over us?"Lex yells at her from beside me."I'm not a nutjob. I'm perfectly sane..."Scarecrow says from behind Lauren causing her to chuckle."Lauren I asked you to stay out of this!"Lex yells at her and she huffs."You expect me to sit back and twiddle my thumbs when you're all trying to kill the man I love!"

"Then it's settled. This is war."I announce with a heavy sigh.

My POV(Lauren's)

*Later that night*

I was walking through the streets alone, upset and surprisingly scared. Scared of hurting my friends, of them hurting me or more importantly them hurting Jonathan. After they had left I'd gone home with Scarecrow who wouldn't stop babbling about making some new and stronger toxins, the sooner Jonathan was back in control the better. I came to a halt and leaned against a wall."Why is it everyone in this town is bonkers?"I mutters to myself as a tear rolls down my face."We are all crazy here..."A voice chuckles from the shadows, perking my interest. I look towards the shadows only seeing the outline of a tall, slim man with a rather large hat. His voice sounded familiar."Who are you?"I ask looking over in the direction of the silhouette."Who are you?"He asks with a mad chuckle. Eventually I felt strong arms grab me and something cover my face, causing darkness to fill ny vision.

Not again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, leave comments and kudos for more.


	12. All of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kidnapped? Tea party?

Darkness...that's what I opened my eyes to. I could hear footsteps and muttering and I could feel many presences around me but I couldn't see anything. I must be blind folded."Now everything must be perfect for Alice!"A creepy voice spoke up and it seemed to stand out more to me than all of the other voices. I tried to speak only to hear that my voice was muffled by something. I tried to move my hands but I felt a rough sensation against my skin...must be rope, I could feel the same sensation on my legs. After a few moments the room had fallen completely silence until footsteps started to come closer to me. "Hello Alice..."The man says as he removes the blind fold. I squint as my eyes attempt to adjust to the light, still unable to speak I just roll my eyes at the freak I remember from Arkham, The Mad Matter. I glance around and notice I'm sat at a table with cake and tea. Men were seated at the table with rabbit masks on and I thought Arkham was bad."Remember me Alice? We tried to talk at Arkham until that.clown rudely interrupted us."He says as he gently traces his hand down my cheek, I try to pull my head back but I fail to move anywhere."Now I'm going let you speak and you're going to have tea with me."He says as he removes the tape. I lick my lips a few times, tasting a iron taste similar to blood."Oh Alice it's been so long!"Jervis exclaims excited as he begins to make the tea."Listen here dipshit. I'm not called Alice! My name is Lauren!"I say angrily causing Jervis to frown in anger."You are Alice! I know my Alice anywhere!"Jervis says as I pull a bitch please face."Really? Well Alice is blonde and Last time I checked I had black hair."I say in a sassy tone as I tug on my restraints."You dyed your hair..."Jervis says as he plays with my hair."Get your hands of me."I say with a intimating glance."Your my Alice! Mine!"Jervis says as he harshly grabs my hair."You don't own me! Nobody does! But I'll warn you about one thing, My boyfriend Scarecrow is going to kill you in the way you fear the most."I say through gritted teeth causing Jervis to release my hair."Dr.Crane?"He mutters and I sit there, slightly confused. I didn't expected that to work."I work with Chloe but she never informed me about Crane beginning involved."His voice was a mixture of confusion and fear."Wait. Do you know him?"I ask him in a curious tone but before he can answer something hits him in the head and knocks him out before flying back towards a dark figure."Batman...could this day get any better?"I say sarcastically as the dark figure walks towards me without saying a word, he just unties me and grabs me roughly by the arm. I quickly snatch my mask of the table before he starts shoving me towards the exit."You're going back to Arkham."Batman says in his usual deep voice as he shoves me towards Jim Gordon who stood with Chloe a bunch of cops answer cop cars."Why what the heck did I do?"I ask him confuse before remembering the police van incident."Oh..."I mumble before being handcuffed and shoved into a car."This is literally the worst day ever..."I mutter to myself in the back of the car before a few police offices join me."So...This should be fun...Am I right boys?"I whisper to them and they look at me through the rear view mirror."If you try anything I won't think twice before putting a bullet in your brain."The officer in the passenger seat comments."Wow...Tough crowd...I'm hurt."I say sarcastically before looking out of the window.

Later into the drive some vans had begun to follow us and the cops were beginning to get nervous. That's when the purple car turned up and bashed into the side of the cop car. I could see The Joker laughing like a maniac as he leaned out of the window, Harley was driving. I smirk to myself as the road became blocked by tree trunks but the drivers didn't seem to slow down they were just panicked. I realised that we are gonna crash so I held on as tight as I could. BANG!

I blinked to see that I was upside down in the back of the car so I unbuckled myself and fell down. I watched as purple boots approach the car before prying the car door off then she kneeled down."What ya doing just laying around! It ain't gonna get ya anywhere!"The squeaky blonde comments and I roll my eyes before dragging myself out of the door and into the rain soaked street. Ivy was grabbing the keys off the cops that Joker had made sure were dead. I could see someone watching from the shadows of the nearby alleyway and I furrowed my eyes."Don't worry sweetie! It's only Mr.Craney!"Harley says when she notices me glancing at the alleyway. Ivy takes of my cuffs."HARLEY! Get in the car we've got to go!"Joker yells from the car and Ivy heads over to her plants."COMING MISTAH J! See ya around killer! Seeya Red!"Harley yells before skipping over to Joker and getting in the car. 

I walk to the alley but it seems empty and I gulp nervously, I'd rather not get kidnapped again."Johnny!"I call out but get no response. Suddenly a strong arm pins me against a wall and covers my mouth. I look into the blue eyes that were covered by a scarecrow mask."You were with Jervis."He says in a angry tone of voice like he was jealous and I pull at his hands so he takes them away and pins my arms above my head."Yes. He kidnapped me."I reply in a gentle voice and Scarecrow looks at me. I can't see his expressions to know what he's thinking."I'm not like Jonathan. I will kill you in the way you fear the most if you betray us."Scarecrow says in a evil voice and I just shake my head at him."I'll never betray any of you. I love you both so much."I say in a serious voice while trying to escape his grip. He eventually lets me go and I slowly and hesitantly pull his mask off his face which he allows. I gently place a kiss on his lips which he doesn't respond to at first but eventually he starts to move his lips slowly against mine while closing his eyes. The kiss was slow and passionate. Scarecrow moves his hands to rest on my hips as he starts to kiss rougher until eventually he stops but his eyes are still closed. When his eyes open it's clear it's not him.anymore."Lauren?"Jonathan says in a gentle voice and I smile sweetly at him."Hey Jonathan..."I whisper to him and he still looks confused."What happened?"Jonathan asks me confused and I chuckle at him."I think all of you loves all of me."

 

￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments for more!


	13. You're all so screwed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun in Arkham and so heartbreaking moments

((Warning, Cursing, sexual scenes and rape..You have been warned.))

So a lot had happened...Let's just say that this whole war hadn't gotten any of us anywhere good. Some of our friends were killed...Like Lex and Ella. Now I was back in Arkham, my relationship with scarecrow wasn't exactly private anymore, everyone knew who I was now.

*The night of the arrest*

A bomb...A giant toxic bomb, that's what I'd planted with the help of my boyfriend of course. Chloe wasn't getting away with getting my friends killed, So I was going to wipe them all out."Lauren this is getting ridiculous! Just stop this and hand him over!"Chloe screams at me as I stand in the middle of the rain soaked street with the detonator in hand and a gas mask on."What's up Chloe? Getting nervous now? Are you too afraid of facing your fears!?! Let's face it...You blame yourself for everything that happened to ya family! Do ya really think killing Johnny is gonna change anything?"I say in a mocking tone of voice while I stand holding the detonator in one hand and my other hand rested on my hip."You want the detonator? Come and get it then!"I scream at her and she lunges at me only to be knocked down by a flying object."Wow...I'm a magician! I didn't even have to do anything..."I smirk to myself while I look at the batarang that was being held by the dark knight himself."Drop the detonator Lauren..."Batman says in a serious and warning tone of voice."Tempting Bats, But I think I'll pass! Besides, what type of message would that send, huh?"I say while I send him a cheeky wink as I slowly nudge Chloe with my black leather boot."Damn she's out cold! What are those things made of?"I ask with a wide grin on my black painted lips. Batman paces trying to find a angle to attack from."This is your final warning Lauren. This is no game. You and Crane are going away for a long time for this."Batman says as his blue eyes watch my movements like a hawk."Yeah...Yeah...Maybe. You see, Unlike you, we have friends and friends tend to help each other out. So no.matter how much you try to get rid of us, we'll just keep coming back!"At those words Batman had lunged forward, knocked to the detonator out of my hand and pinned me to a car by my neck."Like a virus..."I whispered as I gripped to his hand that was holding me by my neck."You were a good girl once, Lauren."Batman says as he lifts me up and handcuffs me."Yeah, who's fault is it that I ain't anymore? Who didn't listen batsy?"I whisper to him before giggling like a maniac.

*Back to reality*

The reputation had really paid off. I was now in a maximum security cell...well...cage. Let's just say I'm not the nicest person to my guards. Speaking of which, heres one now."Hiya Dave...come to play with me?"I giggle at him from behind the bars as he approaches."You put ten of my best guards in the hospital last weekend. No one is coming to play with you darling."Dave says with a grin as he firmly holds his gun."Awh well ain't that a shame! How are the boys holding up?"I ask him in a sarcastic tone of voice as I lean on the bars."What have I told you about leaning on the bars sweetheart?"Dave whispers to me as he looks at me with a serious gaze."Well you're too scared to do anything about it."I whisper back with him with a psychotic grin on my lips."You're crazy but let's have some fun."He grins back at me and after his little gathering about twenty armed men rush to the cage, I hold my hands up in the corner."Whoa, Whoa! Okay! Okay Be cool! I'm harmless!"I say before grinning and punching the nearest guard, grabbing his gun and using it to knock out the next closest, they all swarmed me and dragged me out of the cage, trying to stop me from squirming and kicking my legs. 

After a giant fight they'd finally strapped me down into a chair. A new guy came into view before he whispered to me when no.one was looking."I have a message from Scarecrow. He said he'd see you soon."I start giggling before bursting into full blown laughter. A new medical man came into view to place something onto my head, I stop laughing and look at him seriously. I knew all the doctors here...who's this guy..."Who are you? I don't know you..."He ignored me and pulled out a needle."Hey! You! I'm talking to you!"He chuckled at me before showing me the needle."Do you know who this girl is?"The doctor asks the new guard who gulps at him."Yeah...she's Scarecrow's girlfriend..."He mumbles and I laugh to myself again before grinning at him. Dave smirks to himself before placing something for me to bite on in my mouth."That's right. She's also a lot more crazier than him...which makes her reckless. She never seems to learn from this punishment."The Doctor grumbles as he looks at my previous notes. If I didn't have this bitey thing in my mouth, I'd laugh at him."Shock her..."The doctor orders as his apprentice flips the switch. The second he flips the switch my body begins to tense and jolt, I scream as volts after volts of electricity fries my brain. The doctor gives his apprentice a signal to stop as he watches me intensely. As my breathing evens out again, I start to laugh while keeping the bitey thing in my mouth."Again..."The Doctor orders and the new guard looks on edge, I knew he was reporting in with Jonathan. The apprentice flips the switch again and I go through the pain once again. After a while he tells them to unstrap me. As they push me back to my cell in a wheelchair, I start to laugh before I say."You're all so screwed!"I start chuckling to myself before the new guard yells to me."What do you mean? Lauren?"He yelled but I didn't answer him, just laughed more."Lauren!!"

I lay on the floor in my cell, humming to myself. The new guy was on guard."Hey! Why don't you come and join me in here?"I ask him as I sit at the bars, looking over at him."I don't think so craziness..."He mutters in reply before he whispers."Having to do this for your boyfriend is bad enough."I giggle at him before playing drumming on the floor."C'mon! I'm bored! You got something better to do? You're only standing around with a gun! It's not like ya gonna shoot anyone!"I babble away to himself as he approaches the cell."Nah, I'd rather keep my sanity sweetness. I think your boyfriend would end up taking that from me if I got in there with you."He mumbles and I glance at his name tag, Daryl."Well my boyfriend doesn't own me Daryl. I do what I want with who I want, when I want."I whisper to him and he smirks leaning closer to the bars."What did you mean by we were all screwed Lauren?"Daryl asks me as he gazes at me with his blue eyes."You're gonna have to come in here if you wanna find out hotness!"I whisper to him and smirk as he goes to open the cage door."I wouldn't fall for that if I was you Daryl. Just last weekend she put ten of my best boys in the hospital."I hear Dave's voice call out as he enters the room and I roll my eyes before glancing over at him."You had to ruin my entertainment, didn't ya?"I huff at him as he chuckles at me."You ain't getting into the new guys head today craziness."I huff at him and roll my eyes at him."Step away from the bars Lauren."Dave orders and when I don't obey he presses a button that zaps me with electricity."Rule number one new guy. Don't ever fall for Scarecrow's girlfriends shit, Or you'll end up in hospital on your first week. She doesn't play nice."Dave warns and I grin at the pair as I push myself up of the cold, hard floor."What's up boys? Are you afraid? Scared, maybe?"I giggle uncontrollably at the pair as they stare at me."You have most of the guards in this place scared of you. Well done, your boyfriend would be proud darling."Dave smirks at me before...

BANG! A explosion in the far wall sent, bricks flying through the air and dust to fill it. I ducked down to the floor as bullets started flying through the air. Masked men started firing at Daryl and Dave, resulting in their death. As they lay lifeless, their killers stood on guard as another masked man took the keys and began unlocking my cell, this masked man was welcome though."Johnny!"I exclaim as I run out of the cell and into his arms."We don't have time to celebrate."The demonic voice says before he firmly grabs me by my wrist and drags me out of the cell and out of the hole in the wall. Outside was a black american muscle car, a 1968 chevrolet camero to be exact."Get in."The demonic voice had gone and I knew it was Jonathan back in control now that the nasty business was done. Once we were in the car and his men had jumped into the van, he removed his.mask and started up the ignition. 

Once we hit the road we thought we were all clear before we saw the tank of a car following us, Batman."For fuck sake Batsy, can't you just learn to take a holiday or some shit."I mumble as I look out of the window. Jonathan smirks at that but keeps his eyes on the road. Batman ejects himself out of his seat and lands on the roof with a thud."Pass me your gun baby..."I say while holding my hand out to him. He gets his pistol out of his pocket and hands it to me. I crawl out of the window slightly and Jonathan watches me with the same smirk on his lips. I fire the pistol at him but he of course dodges."Can't you just go back to your zoo, batfreak?!?"I yell as I fire another gun at him. The van with Jonathan's men pulls up along side us also firing at batman. Batman jumps onto the Van and Jonathan immediately makes a violent turn down some alleyways to lose Batman. I nearly fall out of the car during the turn but manage to hold on. I climb back into the car, dusting imaginary dust off my orange jump suit."I think that went well!"I exclaim, causing Jonathan to chuckle. He pulls into a warehouse before parking and getting out. A few of Jonathan's men that I personally got along with, came rushing out from the backroom to see if everything was okay. They were also the men that were in the back of the police van when I busted them out. They were called Zach and Dan. Good friends of mine, Jonathan didn't really like our closeness but he trusted me. Zach was tall with longish black hair and brown eyes. Dan was shorter with short black hair and brown eyes. Both were slim."Hello boys!"I exclaimed as I got out of the car with a wide grin."Lauren your back!"Zach yelled happily and Dan smiled widely."We knew you'd be back soon, Boss has been planning for weeks."Dan added on and I grinned at the tired looking Jonathan who was leaning on the car with a hand tangled in his hair and his other covering his face."Boys, I'm glad to be back and I'm so happy to see you all but I need a moment with him."I smile sweetly at the pair who slowly make their way back to the back room.

"Jonny..."I whisper to him as I move close to him. He slowly lowers his hands from his face to look at me, his beautiful blue eyes that I've missed gazing down at me tiredly."Thank you..."I whisper to him and he gives me a half smile before gently pulling me into his arms."I've missed you..."I whisper to him but don't realize that it's no longer Jonathan. My hair gets roughly tugged back and he looks down at me with a evil grin."I've missed you too my little lab rat."Scarecrow spits out and I grin up at him before chuckling."Hello crow..."I whisper to him much to his surprise, he raises a brow, amused that I'm no longer scared of him. He drags me by my hair up to the room upstairs, where we'd usually sleep when hiding out before he throws me to the floor aggressively."You've gotten to brave and cocky my little lab rat."He chuckles darkly and I stay where I am on the floor, scowling up at him."So what...There's nothing you can do that will scare me..."I spit out at him before immediately regretting it by the look on his face."Really? You really think that?"Scarecrow smirks to himself as he stands over me. He roughly grabs me by my upper arm and pulls me up off the floor. He places one of his hands tightly around my throat, blocking any oxygen from getting to my lungs."I think you've forgotten what you are to me Lauren. You mean nothing to me. To Jonathan, yes. Me, no. You're nothing more than another one of my test subjects that I can play with. Do you understand?"Scarecrow whispers and I nod my head frantically due to my lack of air. He releases me before harshly backhanding me across the face. I fall to the floor holding my face as tears stream down my face."I hate you..."I mumble to him as he darkly chuckles at me. He then roughly pulls me up off the floor once again."Get away from me!"I squirm in his arms, crying, kicking, punching. He doesn't listen, he just forcefully pushes me down onto the bed, ridding me off my clothes. No matter how much I fought him, there was nothing I could do. He pinned my hands above my head and he lined himself up at my entrance and roughly entered me, it was painful, I wasn't ready but scarecrow didn't care. I was nothing but a play toy for him to mess with when he felt like it. He roughly thrusted, ignoring all of my cries to stop. It wasn't pleasurable for me at all."Scarecrow stop please..."I cried to him for the hundredth time. He didn't stop until he'd spent himself. The moment he climbed off me, I practically crawled across the room and into a corner. I whimpered and cried to myself. Why...Why did he do this to me? After everything I have done for him! I trusted him. The worst thing is that Dan and Zach would've heard all of that and been powerless to do anything. Scarecrow left the room without a word.

After what felt like hours of crying, I pushed myself up off the floor and crawled into the bed. Not long after I heard the door open and footsteps approach the bed. I felt the bed dip down as someone climb beside me, warm arms attempted to pull me into their chest but i jumped up and quickly climbed out of the bed in fear. Jonathan looked at me confused."Lauren, what's wrong?"He asked me, his voice was laced with concern. I whimpered as I hugged my arms tightly."Please...don't hurt me again..."I whisper to him and Jonathan pushes himself off the bed as he slowly approaches me, confused."I've never hurt you...I never would...What's wrong?"He whispers to me and reaches out for me, I flinch at him and that's when he sees the bruise on my face."Did I....Did he do that?"Jonathan says sounding angry, I slowly nod at him and he gently grabs my hands, prying my arms from my chest. He sees the bruises on my upper arms and wrists."And these?"He whispers to me, keeping his blue eyes on me at all times."Yes..."I whisper to him, trying not to cry. Jonathan hears the cracking in my voice and his eyes fill with emotion. It was something only I'd ever see from him."Jonathan...He...He..."I didn't need to say anymore, he pulled me into his arms, lacing his fingers into my hair."I won't let him hurt you again Lauren...I promise..."Jonathan whispers into my hair. My legs give out and he gently lifts me and carries me to my bed.

((Sorry not sorry...This is a deep chapter but I felt like I was making scarecrow too nice...))

￼


	14. The suicide plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new squad is created.

Jonathan/ Scarecrows POV 

During a misson Lauren had been captured by Batman due to some of my men's incompetence to follow simple instructions. I had sent a few of my boys to find her and get her out of Arkham Asylum. 

I overheard my two best men Zach and Dan talking as I silently entered the room."Her ass is like two perfect, fresh apples."Zach says whilst staring into the distance instead of counting the amount of toxins we had left."So it's not battered and bruised then?"Dan says whilst multitasking and smirking to himself. Zach went to respond but saw his boss stood in the doorway and started doing his work again."Sorry boss..."Zach muttered scared as his boss finally entered the room. The sound of terror filled screams began to fill the room from outside. Dan and Zach immediately looked to the door."More test subjects?"Dan questions me as I stand at the table. A evil smirk makes it's way on to my lips."Not quite. You see, their fear and incompetence towards their goal cost me my best girl. I'm letting them assimilate themselves with their fears."I say in a matter of fact tone of voice. Dan and Zach gulp before continuing to count their batches of toxins. 

A big man comes walking in the room, he looked...well stupid was too kind of a word but he was one of the men that I had sent to find Lauren."Well?"I question as he stands nervously in the doorway."There's...well...it's complicated."The man says as a gulp didn't go unnoticed by everyone in the room."Well I suggest you find a way to explain it unless you want to indulge in your own fears."I say in a threatening tone of voice. The man begin fidgeting as I pick up some toxins."She well...she isn't in Arkham like we thought she'd be."The man says and my eyes furrow at his words."Where is she then? Blackgate?"I ask as my blue eyes scan him. The man shakes his head quickly."No...There's this new place where if you are a bad enough criminal and you are insane you get put there. It's in the middle of nowhere and it's well secured. All the infamous criminals seem to be vanishing and apparently that's where they end up now."The man explains to me and I clench my fists tightly."We have some planning to do..."I say to Dan and Zach who smirk at my words, knowing that they will get to have some real fun now.

Amanda Waller's POV

I had a plan. This girl from Gotham city had stolen some important government Intel yet she was securely locked up in Arkham Asylum. I sat at the table with one of the governments best soliders, Colonel Rick Flag, who I wanted to run this group."What's the about Waller?"Rick asks as he and two of his men began to eat their food."I want to build a group of some very bad people who I think can prove they can do some good for the government."I say to Rick and his men. Rick furrows his brows before saying."Are you crazy? Can't you just create and train some soliders and send them in?"both of his men agree and I just smile before saying."Soliders can't do some of the things I've seen these people do."I get some files out of my bag and place them on the table."It's taken me some time but I've finally got them. The worst of the worst."I say and Rick moves one of the files to reveal a scaled man with razor sharp teeth."What the hell is that?"One of the men says and I laugh softly before saying."Waylon Jones Aka Killer Croc. Evolution took a step back with this one. He was born with a extreme medical condition called Epidermolytic Hyperkeratosis, which causes his appearance ti develop progressively into that of a crocodile, hence his name. He was a crocodile wrestler turned criminal. He has low intelligence but great strength, as well as crocodilian abilities, such as a keen sense of smell and the ability to hold his breath underwater for long periods of time. He is now incarcerated Belle Reve penitentiary."I explain whilst eating some potatoes. Rick reads through Croc's file with a intense and serious expression."Doesn't Belle Reve mean Beautiful dream in French?"One of Rick's men asks with a sceptical expression."Indeed it does but believe me, it's no dream."I say causing the Man to grimace as the thoughts of the place flew through his mind. 

Rick turns the page to be greeted by a picture of a brown haired man with glasses and brown eyes greets him."Edward Nashton or Nygma as he prefers. Aka The Riddler. Edward was abused as a child by his father out of Envy for being so smart. He became a forensic scientist and began working for Gotham City Police department where he continued to be bullied by colleagues. He had a penchant for speaking in riddles. He later began to believe he was smart enough to go down a path of criminal activity, even managed to pull off and frame one of the GCPD's best, James Gordon. He is a smooth talker with a incredibly high IQ but of course it is tempered by his intense narcissim, histrionic behaviour, underlying egomania, and his obsessive-compulsive need to devise and disseminate his riddles and puzzles. He doesn't have any superhuman abilities but he is indeed a highly cunning strategist. He is very skilled with engineering and technology. He is incarcerated in Belle Reve."I explain moving onto some stake. 

Rick finishes reading about The Riddler and moves onto the next person. He is greeted by a green skinned girl with bright red hair and green eyes. Both of his men sit there with their mouths hanging open."Be careful..."I warn the two boys before saying."That's Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley Aka Poison Ivy. Before she became Poison Ivy she was a promising botanist from Seattle who was seduced by her high school professor Marc LeGrande into assisting him with the theft of an Egyptian artifact containing ancient herbs. Marc feared she would implicate him in the theft and attempted to poison her with the herbs which were deadly and untraceable. She survived of course and found out that she was immune to all natural toxins and diseases. She moved on and began studying advanced botanical biochemistry at university. Her professor Dr. Jason Woodrue targeted Isley as she was timid and easily seduced. Woodrue injected her with poisons and toxins as a experiment. Talk about a college romance gone wrong. Isley nearly died twice from the poisons and it drove her insane. Woodrue fled from the authorities, leaving Pamela in hospital for six months. Isley was enraged by the betrayal and suffered from violent mood swings. She could be sweet one.moment and like poison the next. When her boyfriend had a car accident after mysteriously suffering from a massive fungal overgrowth, Isley dropped out of school and moved from Seattle to Gotham City. She then took on the costumed persona of Poison Ivy and began her criminal career and set out to show her power over men. She is now incarcerated in Belle Reve in a well humidifed cell."I explain placing my knife and fork down to watch the men."It says here that she has the ability to control nature...so she can control trees?"Rick says as he looks over at me. I nod with a small smile."Yes. She can control anything to do with the earth planlife. She carries a deadly toxins in her body, she lips carry a poisonous venom and she can send of pheromones that seduce men."I explain and all the men seem stunned by her abilities.

Rick turns the page to be greeted by a man in absurd outfits including a top hat with 10/6."Who the heck is this nutjob?"One of Rick's men exclaims causing me to smile softly as I take a sip of my water."Jervis Tetch Aka The Mad Hatter. He was obsessed with Lewis Carroll's Alice In Wonderland from a young age but believe it or not Jervis Tetch is a skilled research scientist who embraced a delusion that he was the incarnation of a character in the story which was The Mad Hatter. Jervis is fascinated with hats of all shapes and sizes, as well as Alice's adventures in wonderland and it's sequel through the looking glass, particularly favoring the chapter.'A mad tea party'. The Mad Hatter is Obsessive-Compulsive, highly delusional, suffers from psychotic manic depression, and can even sometimes be homicidal. It has been hinted in the recent years that he is a pedophile, kidnapping little girls with the name Alice. He won't eat a piece of.food that doesn't have a hat on it. He exhibits delusions and thought processes typical of schizophrenia. He will go to insane lengths to get what he wants."I read out and the men seem disgusted with this man and Rick finally asks."So what exactly makes this man so interesting and important to you?"Which makes me lean over the table and say."Tetch often utilizes his technological mind control devices to commit crimes. He is also a master of hypnotism and mind control. The Mad Hatter also possesses unique knowledge with hats, especially one-of-a-kind headwear. He uses these skills to carry out his obsessive fixation on Alice In Wonderland. He is also now incarcerated in Belle Reve."I explain and the guys nod at each other.

Rick turns to the final page to see a dark haired girl with bright blue eyes, grinning like a mad woman."Lauren Dixon Aka Lauren The Killer. She's a total wild card. A animal care student from Gotham city who's family were friends with Don Falcone. She was framed for the murder of her sisters fiance and was incarcerated by Batman and thrown into Arkham Asylum still pleading her innocence. Lauren was assigned to therapy sessions with Doctor Jonathan Crane."I explain and take a drink of water as I watch Rick furrow his brows."The Scarecrow?"He says and I nod my head slowly."Yes. Lauren became infatuated by him. Soon she started showing displays of violence towards the guards, she gave quite the impression on some of Gotham's most infamous criminals. Including The Joker. Although Crane is known to have experimented on his patients, he didn't on her. In fact he got her out of Arkham and began seeing her outside of the asylum, until he was incarcerated. Lauren began to indulge in darkness until he was broken out. They began a dysfunctional relationship and when he was nearly arrested again, Lauren attacked the bus and killed anyone who got in the way of her and Scarecrow. She's mercilessly, psychotic, homicidal, delusional and completely insane. Her known allies other than Scarecrow are The Joker, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. She was recently apprehended by Batman during a war between her and Chloe Taylor who is now a inmate at Arkham Asylum. Lauren attempted to bury Gotham in a deadly fear toxin with a powerful bomb. In her first week at Arkham Asylum she was moved to her own private cell after she put ten of Arkham Asylums best guards in the hospital. Scarecrow of course broke her out but I gave a anonymous tip to the right guy in Gotham and now she's incarcerated in Belle Reve. Lauren has had encounters before with Jervis Tetch and she was trained in weaponry, melee and Martial arts by Gotham's infamous assassin Victor Zsasz. She is immune to toxins thanks to Doctor Isley and she knows the basics of the formulas for Cranes fear gas's and Toxins. After being electrocuted, beaten and basically tortured in Arkham Asylum she's crazier than ever, bonkers in fact, yet she's smart and madly in love with Jonathan Crane. They both became the self proclaimed King and Queen of fear."I explain as all the boys read through her file. Rick raises his brows before placing it down."It says that she's manipulative and can talk herself into and out of everything."Rick says as he watches me and I nod."That is correct, how do you think she got under Doctor Cranes skin and talked her way out of Arkham in two days."I explain with a soft laugh before smirking."She is a impressive girl considering all she seems to want to do is cause chaos and wreck havoc which is probably why The Joker likes her so much."I explain before Rick shakes his head before saying."You do realize that these are convicted criminals, you want to put the future of the country in the hands of Crocodiles, Riddling lunatics, pedophiles and Plants."Rick says in a angered tone of voice before one of his men speaks up and says."Don't forget The Scarecrows homicidal girlfriend."I clear my throat and begin to explain."Chloe Taylor Aka Manic Chloe was a college friend of Lauren The Killer and when her love affair with Scarecrow and the pair formed a alliance with The Joker and Harley Quinn, Scarecrow sold fear toxins to The Joker who used them to attack and kill the citizens of Gotham. Chloe's family were killed in the attack and it drove her mad. Chloe is determined to kill The Joker and Scarecrow as payback. Chloe while working with a unknown alliance, hacked into the governments files and found some valuable information. She's downloaded it and hidden it, I want these people to break into Arkham asylum and break Chloe out so they can make her hand over the information. If they get caught we throw them under the bus and pretend we knew nothing about it."I explain and after a while of bickering, Flag and his men agree.

After a long flight we arrived at Belle Reve prison and was granted permission to see the chosen inmates. 

The first inmate they went in to see was Waylon Jones. He was wearing the Arkham pants but had no shirt on. Rick went up to the bars and watched as the Crocodilian approached the cell bars, showing his monstrous teeth."Ain't you scared?"He growls out to the former Colonel."Why'd they put you down here?"Rick asks the crocodile as he looks him up and down."I asked..."He growls out before turning around to crawl back into the water in his cell.

The next was Edward Nygma. I had brought a almost impossible puzzle to stump the genius."The Riddler."I announce as I approached the cell. The man was in the asylum jumpsuit and reading a book on his bed as he looked over."Yes, it is I. What do you want?"Nygma responded in a bored tone of voice as he placed his book carefully down. Rick cleared his throat before saying."You've got a real shot of getting out of here."Nygma's brows raise in interest and he smirks before saying."I'm listening."I get the guards to unlock the cell before I walk in, showing the tall man who had stood up, a puzzle."If you can prove to me that you are truly a genius, I will give you a shot to walk out of here. This puzzle has been handed down families for generations without being solved."I explain as the man takes the puzzle from my hands and starts fiddling around with the puzzle, until it finally collapses in his hands, showing he'd completed it."Now you have seen that I am truly your intellectual superior, where do I sign?"Nygma grins at me and Rick Flag.

The next was Poison Ivy who's cell was condensed from the humidity before her body came into view. She wore leaves to cover her bottom half and a Arkham shirt that was only closed by a single button. She moved her red hair out of her face as she approached the window."Pamela Isley."I spoke up and the woman laughed softly, even her laugh had a seducing underline."It's Poison Ivy."She says in a seducing tone causing Rick's men to smirk."Well then Ivy, you have seen a shot of getting back out there to your plants. How does that sound to you?"Rick tells Ivy who's now pressed up against the glass."That sounds fabulous..."

The next was The Mad Hatter who was having a tea party in his cell. He was wearing a Arkham jumpsuit and a top hat."Please explain to me Amanda how we are supposed to speak with this guy?"Rick says in a confused tone of voice as he watches the man with his tea set."Jervis."I call out and the man turned to look at me before he says."It's tea time, would you like to join us?"Me and Rick shake our heads before saying."We are here to send you on a adventure."I say and Jervis perks up while saying."Is Alice coming!"Which causes Rick to grimace at the memories of the file."Perhaps, she may be there."

The last was Lauren The Killer. She was being held in a giant cage. She was wearing orange shorts and the arkham button up which was tied in the middle, her hair was in a loose ponytail. She'd made a hammock out of her bed sheets and was swinging on it."Lauren Dixon."Rick called out in his usual solider tone."Solider boy!"The girl yelled back before letting out a childish giggle. When we neared the cage the dark haired girl jumped down from the hammock and approached the bars."We are here to offer you a deal."I say and the dark haired girls head tilts slightly as she grips onto the cell bars."Ooo what kind of deal?"She says with a wide grin as she eyes everyone with her baby blue eyes."A chance to walk free again if you do something good for the people."Rick explains with serious features that turn angered when the girl bursts into fits of manic laughter."Have you read my file guys? Good doesn't exactly come under my job description."The girl exclaims with a sickly grin. Rick shuts up as I speak."You want vengeance against Chloe Taylor for trying to kill Scarecrow, don't you?"I start and watch as the girls features turn darker."Of course I do."Lauren spits out with a deadly look in her eyes."Well then, this is your chance."The wide grin that the girl gave us, indicated that she was in.

Song for chapter-- Heathens--Twenty one pilots

￼Jonathan Crane/Scarecrows theme song--Poison--groove coverage

￼Dan's theme song-- I'm a believer-- The Monkees

￼Zach's theme song-- Baby got back--Mcmixalot

￼Chloe Taylor/Manic Chloe's theme song-- Sweet Cherry Pie--Warrant

￼Amanda Waller theme song--Devil in disguise--Elivis Presley

￼Rick flag theme song-- Hero--Nickleback

￼Edward Nygma/The Riddler theme song-- People are strange-- The doors

￼Waylon Jones/Killer Croc theme song-- Narcissistic Cannibal--Korn

￼Pamela Isley/ Poison Ivy theme song-- Poison Ivy--The coasters

￼Jervis Tetch/The Mad Hatter theme song-- Alice-- Avril Lavigne

￼Lauren Dixon/ Lauren The Killer theme song-- Super Freak--Rick James

￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support on this!


	15. The suicide meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally meet but will they get along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Don't hate me I've been super busy!

**Scarecrows POV**

"I'm not going to ask again..."My voice was low and threatening as I circled the tied up doctor. Dan and Zach stood beside him with guns and their faces covered."I've told you, I don't know where the prison is...nobody really does."The doctor whimpered out in fear. I pulled out a syringe with one of my concentrated doses of my special toxin."Okay! Okay! Wait...There's rumors of a new team being assigned by Amanda Waller to break into Arkham Asylum...that's all I know."I let out a dark ominous chuckle before sticking the needle into his neck."You've failed your job, now suffer."

**Lauren's POV**

I was lay on the floor of my cell staring at the ceiling when the armoured men came charging through to my cell."Guards on your mark."One of the men yelled as they surrounded my cell, I kept my eyes on the ceiling for a while before I sat up and gazed at them in boredom."Hi boys, can I help you?"I say in a playful tone as one of the guards approach my cell door."Your to be transported for your job."The soldier look a like says in a serious tone as he unlocks my cell."Oh really? And If I don't want to?"I test and all the guns seem to aim at me causing me to raise my hands in submission."Okay! Okay be cool! I get it, I'm only kidding with ya!"I say as I head to the cell exit. The soldier look a like handcuffs me.

After being placed in a restraint jacket and wheeled through to some doctors with needles I began to panic."And here I thought being scarecrows girlfriend you'd be used to these."The blonde soldier look a like mocked as they came at me.with the needle, after a painful injection, I finally decided to reply."I'd watch your tongue soldier boy or someone might just cut it out."I chuckle mischievously while grinning."The names Rick, not soldier boy and we'll see."He says as the doctor injects me with another needle and I pass out.

I woke up in a bright room to the sound of chatter. The floor which I was lay on was stone cold, literally. After my vision cleared from the bright lights, I look around to see four more people...well three and a crocodile? I grin at the sight of one familiar face."Pammy!"I exclaim as I sit up seeing the green skinned red head who was also still in her prison uniform."Oh you're finally awake, for a moment I thought you were dead and buried."The red head said in her still seductive tone of voice."Nah not quite yet."I smirk at her before I here banging on the door which was coming from the crocodile's direction."Hey! Ya mind keeping it down!"I yell to the loud crocodile who just simply turns to snarl at me. The brown haired guy sat in the corner reading perked my interest."Riddle man!"I exclaim as I rush over to the reading man. He looks over at me and smirks."Ah! It seems you aren't yet dead, I'm sure that won't last much longer."Nygma points out with a confident smirk on his lips."Charming, oh yeah! I forgot you were a asshole."I smirk until I feel someones gaze on me. My gaze moves to meet the long haired guy sat near Edward."Jervis?"I question as I make my way over to him. The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc and The Mad Hatter...what was going on? Before I could make it to Jervis rick entered the room with some soldiers and a IPad."Seriously Rick?"One of the men says as the whole of our little circus crew gathered around them."Right, Now. You've all been told what your goal is. Your shit is there."Rick points at the boxes that some of his men had placed in the room."Suit up."Rick orders

I approach the box with my name on it and open it to find some of my old gadgets that had been taken off me when I was sent to Arkham. There was my all black cat suit, my knives, my eye masks and makeup. I roll my eyes at the old get up, it's been done too many times and it was time for something new."Oh my gosh!"I gasp as I see the costume that I had been working on when I was captured in the box. It was a ripped short brown vest top that revealed my pale stomach with ripped brown jeans, bandages and a mask with a built in gas mask that was detachable, just in case Ivy's toxin immunity thing wore off on me."Really?"I heard Ivy say as she approached me while pulling a long green glove up her arms."Yeah really, you gotta problem with my new suit or am I going to have to weed kill your ass?"I sass as I pull out my baseball bat from the case."Now, Now ladies!"I hear Nygma exclaim as he approached us in his green question mark covered jacket and pants. I let out a playful giggle as I started dressing in my new costume, the costume was similar to Scarecrows new costume with the built in needles in one of the gloves and a tube for the toxins on one arm. I grab out a knife and shove it in my belt along with my revolver. The needles still had some of the toxins left in them, thankfully and there was still some of the gases in the cases too.

 

((Its similar to the Arkham Asylum costume^ which is what Jonathan/Scarecrow will be wearing.))

After finishing, I close the case and turn around to see Croc dressed in a leather jacket and pants, Nygma was sporting his green with black question mark suit and was using his question mark shaped cane that was filled with all sorts of gadgets and secrets, Ivy was in a red arkham shirt that was only buttoned up with a single button and leaves to cover her bottom half, she was using her pheromone laced gloves, Jervis was sporting his gadget filled top hat and exotic mad hatter fashioned clothes."Well don't we look like a friendly group..."I comment and Nygma laughs softly down at me, I forgot how tall he was."I strongly disagree, quite the opposite I'd say, unless that Crocodylinae is a vegetarian..."Nygma chuckles out while staring at the growling cannibal."I surely hope not."Ivy gasps out and I roll my eyes laughing."I could eat you befor--"Croc starts but I jump in front of Edward quickly."Ooo! Can you eat me!! I volunteer as tribute!"I giddily exclaim out while Edward facepalms."Hell no.."Croc shakes his head while turning around and heading away."Aw Why not!"I pout like a child and look at Nygma."What makes him so special?"I complain while pointing one of my needle covered fingers at Nygma who just chuckles at me."I don't want to catch your crazy."Croc comments while looking up at all the cameras."Why not? It will help you conquer your fears!"I comment with a wide and confident grin."I, my dear, am a intellectual superior, whereas you are--"Nygma babbles on but is interrupted by Jervis."A rabbit hole to fall into."I chuckle softly before turning to Nygma."Actually Eddie, I'm smart enough to know the chemical formula for Johnny's fear toxins and gases, so mr superior, you ain't that smart."I continue away and Edward just shows me his cane."This is my own creation which holds thousands of scientific gadgets and computerised abilities."Edward boasts and I roll my eyes dramatically."You're a narcissistic asshole, do you know that?"I spit out with a deathly glare aimed at Edward. Everyone in the room just watches the bickering between me and Edward with interested expressions."Right enough."Rick yells over everyone as he holds up a iPad."Behold the voice of God."He says as the dark skinned woman appears on the iPad."Hello, for those of you who don't officially know me, I'm Amanda Waller and I'm who's in charge of all your lives and freedom. I have assigned you all to a very important task in which you will complete as failure is not a option. You have each been given a injection which held a deadly explosive, it's the size of a rice grain but as powerful as a hand grenade. If anything looks suspicious then I will not hesitate to detonate it on any of you. Your task is to break into Arkham Asylum without being caught and capturing inmate 01223 named Chloe Taylor. Remember, I'm watching all of you."The call ends and I look to Edward who was seemingly deep in thought and then to the rest of the group who were feeling their necks where the bomb had been inserted."Right. Any questions?"Rick yells to the group and I raise my hand."So I have a few questions on this so called suicide mission..."I say in a careless tone of voice and Edward snaps out of thought to gaze down at me."What exactly do we all get out of this?"I question and it seems I've asked a question the rest of the group would like to also know."Let's just say a cushier life in jail."Before any of us could object, Rick shows us all his detonator before saying."Anymore questions? Right good. Then let's move out."

**Scarecrows/Jonathan's POV**

Help me... that's all the doctor kept begging."I'll ask you one more time...What is this?"I say as I run the tips of the needles attached to my gloved hand up his arm."I...I..."Dan and Zach both hold the gun with a needle in it."Hm...Good idea! Let's find out ourselves."I say as I take the gun off Zach and shoot it into Dan's neck before he can object."Whoa! Whoa! Boss what did I do wrong? I've done everything you asked! She doesn't do what you say like I do? Is she really worth it!"Those words vexed me more than he probably planned to do. I take the detonator and look to him, amused by his fear."You forget Daniel...That is exactly why I like her..."I say before I press the detonator and watch as his brains explode all over the room."Well...she will be no use to me like this.."I say as I turn back to face the doctor."How do I detonate it..."I say as I trace my needles over his neck and watch as he shivers in fear."It's on the computer..."The doctor quickly blurts out and i side look Zach who immediately makes his way to the computer."But you must know that there was something off about her medical test results that came back..."The doctor tells me in a worried tone of voice as he watches me stare him down."What do you mean?"I ask in a intimidating tone of voice.

Song for chapter--

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos for more!


	16. Arkham breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Scarecrow are reunited but will it be the same? Will she kill Chloe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support with this story, you're all the best :)

My baby blue eyes slowly flickered open to darkness, everywhere. Not one tiny bit of light."Oh geez I haven't been kidnapped again have I?"I whine out to myself with a childish pout in the darkness. I hear a laugh erupt from nowhere which sends a shiver down my spine but not out of fear."Oh no! Did they get you too Eddie?"I giggle out to the darkness only making numerous laughs erupt from the darkness."Lauren, we haven't been kidnapped. We're on a plane."A voice is come to recognise as Ivy's explained to me."Oh..."I breathe out feeling slightly stupid but also not caring much.

**Scarecrows/ Jonathan's POV**

"They aren't that far..."I breathe out to one of my new henchmen, I actually liked this one. He was very smart, he did his job but he also carried some whit with him."Doc, you kinda killed him."My new henchman Jack points out while looking at Zach's corpse that lay limp in the chair."Ah well, he was conspiring against me since I blew the others brains across the room. His fear led him to be disloyal, not only will I not stand for fear filled workers but I also won't settle for disloyalty."I explain to Jack who just nods to himself while mentally noting. My phone buzzes with a text from one of my henchmen Andrew, saying that he had one of the belle reve guards. A evil smirk made its way onto my lips."Come along Jack. We have more fear to induce."

**Lauren's POV**

"They're going to drop us from the sky in these mental containers? We'll be crushed."Ivy speaks up and I chuckle to myself from my container."What's up Ivy? Scared?"I tease her from the darkness of my container."Don't vex me Lauren."Ivy growls out only getting a laugh in response from me."Ladies, Ladies!"Edward speaks up while clearing his throat."The containers will open and the chairs have built in parachutes."Jervis explains before Edward can, I forgot he was even here."What about crocodile rock over there? He must weight a tonne, he's going to fall to his death."I speak without thinking and I hear Nygma laughing at my sentence."I take back my statement from earlier, once we're out of this container, you're mine."Croc growls out earning a chuckle from me."Hey! It ain't my fault gravity ain't on your side big guy...or calories..."I mutter the last part of the sentence to myself with a smirk on my lips."Alright! Knock it off Lauren."I hear Rick bang on my container as he spoke."Tetch is right, the containers will open up and there is built in parachutes that will activate. We will be dropping straight onto Arkham bridge."Rick explains to the team before abruptly saying."I'll see you down there."A weight pushed my body up in the container and wind blew through the smallest of holes. I could hear screaming coming from Croc, Nygma, Tetch and Ivy. Whereas I couldn't stop myself from laughing. After dropping a few feet the containers flew from around us and down I could finally see. Everyone's parachutes had activated other than mine and I was falling, still laughing but falling rather quickly, until someone grabbed me. I looked up to be met by a green covered arm, he pulled me up and I held onto him."You're welcome."Nygma cockily said while I held onto him."Thanks..."I whispered out, still kinda shocked.

Soon enough we landed and Nygma let go of me and I saw a very angry crocodile making its way towards me."Now croco! Calm down!"I yell while dodging the car he threw at me. Rick and his team still hadn't landed yet."Don't make me fight back croco!"I yell at the crocodile which seemed to not be stopping."I'm going to rip the pale juicy skin off your bones."Croc growled out as he made his way closer to me."If you insist."I spray toxins into the crocodiles face causing him to stumble back, fumbling with his eyes. I grab my metal baseball bat which I'd dropped on the floor and smash it straight into crocs knee caps."You should really learn to have some manners towards ladies!"I scream out psychotically as my metal bat smashes into his knee caps, Croc drops to the floor screaming."Should we intervene?"Edward questions Ivy and Tetch, Tetch puts his hands up as if to say he'd rather not and Ivy just simply says."Nah, let her get her anger out."After repeatedly smashing my bat into his stomach, someone finally grabbed me around my waist and pulled me away from the beaten Crocodile."Seriously Lauren! You've been on the ground for less than five minutes!"Rick finally says when he releases me and looks at my now blood stained Scarecrow costume."Well he shouldn't have thrown a car at me."I say whilst folding my arms like a child and walking away with my bat on my shoulders to stand with the rest of my team."Did you just take down that crocodilian wrestle on your own?"Edward questions with a amused grin forming over his pale complexion."Well Scarecrow doesn't keep me around for nothing ya know!"I reply to him with a wink as I head in front of everyone and head towards Arkham Asylum with a prance in my step.

**Scarecrow/Jonathan's POV**

"Arkham asylum?"My voice sounded bored as I questioned the guard."Y-Y-You can even check the CCTV...some girl in a Scarecrow costume was caught beating down Killer Croc."The guard whimpers out while pointing towards the CCTV computers. I look to Jack who immediately makes his way to the computers. After a few minutes of me pacing back and forth in front of the guard, making him gulp noticeably."Yeah, here they are."Jack points out on the camera and I make my way over to look. I watched the whole scene play out, Croc throwing the car at her and her using the toxins and beating him down."Well, she's better than I thought."Jack mumbles to himself and I pat his shoulder."Good work."I praise while turning back around to face the guard."Congratulations..."I say while standing behind his chair with a smirk from behind my mask."You live to see another day."I announce, watching him let out a breath that he probably didn't know he was holding."Or do you?"I stick my needles into his neck and watch as the liquid flows into his body.

**Lauren's POV**

"I'm curious, how did you actually meet Doctor Crane?"Edward finally perks up from beside me and I raise a eyebrow up at him. I was the smallest on the team, which I'd say was intimidating but as we've just seen with Croc, it isn't."He was my psychiatrist."I answer in a monotone voice as I watched Rick and his team come to a halt a little ahead of us."So it was like a Joker and Harley situation?"Edward concludes and I shake my head at him."No, he was working for Don Falcone who were friends with my family. They hired him to get me out of Arkham but things took a different turn."I explain to Edward who just nods to himself, understanding. Suddenly Rick takes down one of the guards."So here's the plan."Rick explains while moving towards us all."Two of you will have to play inmate."He says while staring at me and Ivy."Why us?"I question curiously and one of Rick's men finally say."Because you're nutcase and she's noticeably a plant."Rick just shrugs as if to say, what he said. He hand cuffs us both very loosely and hands his men my baseball bat, knife, gun and toxins."Be careful with those."Rick warns his men as he takes them. He looks down at me before saying."Could you have brought anymore weapons?"I just raise a bored brow before saying."I wanted to be prepared."Nygma and Tetch both look to Rick awaiting their task. Rick gives Nygma a note which he quickly reads and then heads towards the back entrance of Arkham."Croc, I want you enter by swimming under Arkham, through the sewer systems."He instructs the crocodile who didn't waste any time heading for the water."Okay ladies, just play along."Rick instructs while stealing the guards car, looking at the guards car made flashbacks hit me like a tonne of bricks. Memories of when I broke Jonathan and his team out of the transportation van. Rick and Ivy looked at me, seeing my glazed over eyes."Are you okay?"Rick asked me, snapping me out of my little daze."Fine."I mutter before getting into the back of the car.

Once we pulled up at the infamous gates of Arkham asylum the guard came over to the car."I have two inmates for your intensive treatment department."Rick spoke confidently while gesturing to us both in the back of the car, play along he said. Fine."I AM THE QUEEN OF FEAR! I DO NOT DESERVED TO BE LOCKED BEHIND BARS WHEN I CAN--"My little screaming tantrum was quickly interrupted by Rick yelling."Shut up!"His gaze moved to meet the guards once again."Take them right in."The guard spoke before gesturing for them to open the gates. As we started driving Rick quietly said."Nice work."Once he pulled up outside the doors, Rick got out of the car with his partner and moved to the back of the cars to get us out. The other guard held onto Ivy as well as all of my weapons whereas Rick held onto me."Okay we're in. We have around 5minutes maybe less before Nygma and Tetch blow up the back entrance. Do any of you have any idea what department they'd be keeping her in?"Rick whispers to us both as he looks up at the sign posts."Maximum security cell blocks."Ivy guessed while side glancing me."Haha! No way! You caught scarecrows girlfriend and the plant chick."One obnoxious guard calls out while making his way towards us. Rick leans down and quickly said."You know what to do."The guard moves forward and places a hand on my cheek."Ey, you ain't so scary now are you?"The guard whispers out and Rick watches with a sickened look."Oh you haven't seen nothing yet."My knee raised up and into the mans balls and my hands slipped through the loosely applied handcuffs, as did Ivy's, Ivy quickly knocked Rick out and I slipped my needle gloves on and grabbed all of my weapons. I leaned over the guard and caressed his cheek with my needles."Told you so."I whisper before injecting toxins into his neck. His body starts jolting and he starts screaming. A explosion erupts from the other side of the building, shaking the room. Ivy freezes and looks around."Was that Riddler and Hatter?"Ivy questions nobody in particular and I nod while quickly taking the guards keycard and jumping up to stand beside her."We should find the maximum security wing."Ivy tells me before leading me towards where she thought it was.

**Scarecrow/Jonathan's POV**

I looked at Arkham, one part was on fire and the other alarms were going off."What are they planning?"I whisper to myself while glancing over at Jack. Thanks to that guard we had a tracker to see where the bombs were and where the people were."Lauren's with Poison Ivy, they're heading towards to maximum security department."

**Lauren's POV**

"I'll check cell block 1. You check cell block 2."Ivy instructs and I head down cell block 2. There were so many familiar names down here."Lauren!!"A squeaky voice exclaims out as she heads to the bars."Heyya Harls!"I do a little wave with my needle gloved hand."Lemme out! I wanna play!"Harley demands and I just shake my head at her."I can't harls, sorry."I continue walking down and I freeze in my spot when I see one specific cell name. Jonathan Crane Aka Scarecrow. My eyes fill up looking at it and I'm hit with another flashback.

*Flashback*

"Crow, I don't understand why you need to make this."My voice is ridden with confusion as I sit on his desk in a similar costume to his."Because then Gotham will truly bow before me."Scarecrow explains as he looks through his plans which are on the desk in front of him."Gotham is already terrified of you. Is that not enough?"I question him as I look down at him. Lately I had been pushing my look with him, I didn't understand why, perhaps I was bored? I didn't understand myself. Scarecrow slowly raised from his chair to look at me from behind his new mask."I'm sorry Lauren, am I boring you with my plans of domination?"He questions grabbing me by my neck with his needle gloved fingers."I don't want you here and clearly you don't want to be here, so how about this my little minx. Go away."He growls out before throwing my off the desk and continuing on with his plans.

*End of flashback*

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, that was the last thing he had said to me before I got sent to belle reve. I shook my head trying to make myself focus again."I told you that he wasn't good for you."A familiar voice spoke from the cell behind me, I turned around to see Chloe stood at the cell bars behind me."And you were wrong."I inform her as I approached her cell. Chloe tilts her head at me with amusement written all over her."I don't think I was. You're bruised, inside and out and you know it."Chloe points out while pointing at the noticeable bruises on my hips and legs where the costume was ripped."So what if he hurts me, it's made me a stronger person."I confidently point out before using the keycard from the guard to let her out of her cell."I've been sent here to retrieve some information from you and then kill you."I inform Chloe while gulping slightly and Chloe smiles at me before saying."Everything is so fucked at this point. After everything we've been through together, before you we're the Queen of fear, before Scarecrow, before Joker. Before Arkham. When everything was just normal and not bloodshed."Chloe breathes out while shaking her head, remembering everything."I know."I sigh out before looking down to the floor with a pang of guilt. I couldn't kill her."I'm not going to kill you."I say before dragging her out of her cell and down the corridors."Ivy..."Chloe gasps out once she sees the red head come from the other cell block."Wow, I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet."Ivy looks to me amazed and I just shrug at her."I couldn't. She's my best friend."I mutter out to Ivy who looks rather shocked to say the least. We both start escorting her out of the cell blocks."Where are Nygma and Tetch?"I question Ivy as we head down the asylums stairs just as I said that I saw Nygma leaning on the railings at the bottom of the stairs."Eddie, I need your help with something."I say as I skip down the stairs to him. I had no idea where Tetch was."Of course."Nygma replies cockily and I roll my eyes at him."Who else is with you guys?"Chloe questions the group with confusion ridden features."I am."Croc yells as his soaked form comes down the corridor. Nygma shoves me behind him and I pull my gun out just in case."Are we going to have anymore problems here?"Edward questions croc while pointing his cane at him."No."Croc growls out begrudgingly and I slowly put my gun away."So what exactly do you need my help with again?"Edward questions me with curiosity ridden features."Defusing these bombs in our necks. I refuse to kill Chloe and I refuse to be someone's bitch."I inform Nygma who seems to like this idea and from the expressions on Ivy and Crocs face, I think they do too.

We all followed Nygma, hoping he knew what he was doing. When suddenly the sound of metal scraping was heard echoing down the corridor ahead of us. We all froze where we were, awaiting for whoever or whatever it was to reveal itself. The sound of guns reading came from behind us and I rolled my eyes. A menacing and almost demonic sounding chuckle could be heard from up ahead."Oh no..."I mutter to myself causing the team to all look at me, surely enough a brown costumed man with liquid filled needles attached to his gloved hands, bandaged feet and yellow glowing eyes illuminating from his scarecrow mask came into view."My, My haven't you been busy my little crow."The demonic voice chuckled out to me, I stepped forward towards him impulsively before I practically jumped into his arms."Crow!"I exclaimed as a few years trailed down my face. He hugged me back tightly."We don't want any problems Scarecrow."Ivy finally managed to get out to the villain before her."I've only come to collect what's mine."Scarecrow answers while releasing me and pushing me behind him."Now, Riddler. I think me and you need to figure out how to defuse these bombs."Scarecrow informs Edward while pointing a needle covered fingers at him."It's simple, we just need to fry the bomb."Edward explains to Scarecrow who immediately understands where he's going with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want more leave comments and kudos :)


	17. Get out alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren has more flashbacks about her time with Jonathan and we learn a little bit more about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing this fic so damn much and I'm so glad you guys love it so much too! I'm actually working on another one called love on set which is based around the sets of some of my other fics, the set and cast for this fic is introduced in my most recent chapter for it. Enjoy!

"Are you sure this is going to work Eddie?"I question with uncertainty ridden features. I'd had to take my mask off for the cables from the machine. Scarecrow was in control of the electrical charge of the electroconvulsive therapy machine while me, Edward, Croc and Ivy were all tied up. My blue eyes watched as scarecrows needle covered fingers traced the control lever skeptically, his eyes would occasionally glance to me, they were filled with a unreadable emotion. There was something playing on his mind."Absolutely. For us anyway, the chance of it working on Croc is relatively small due to his thick scales."Edward answers from beside me. I watched as Chloe's eyes stared down Scarecrow with hatred, she still hated him but now wasn't the time. She turned to see me staring her down and she quickly turned her attention to something other than me or scarecrow. The man I'd recently come to know as Jack went around to us all, placing rubber blocks in our mouths to stop us from biting on our tongues. After a few moments, Edward nodded to Scarecrow who seemed almost hesitant to flip the control switch but once the switch was flipped, vlotz of electricity fried our brain, I'd had this done so many times you'd think I'd be used to it but I'm not. Scarecrow turned the power off but Edward nodded for him to do it again and again he did. More voltz of electricity surged through our brains. Scarecrow turned off the switch once again and finally, it was over. We all sat back dazed by the electrical voltz.

**Chloe's POV**

I'd been sat back watching scarecrow. His behaviour seemed off, I'd say he was almost frightened if I didn't know who he was. I went around helping Jack take the rubber blocks out of everyone's mouths and removing all the cables from everyone. That was until Jack leaned in to whisper something to me.

**Lauren's POV**

After I was able to stand, I placed my mask back on and grabbed my weapons and strapped them in again but as I leaned down to pick up my baseball bat, a needled covered fingers coiled roughly around my wrist. My blue eyes shot up to meet scarecrows glowing eyes."There in here!"A voice yelled from the outside of the shock chamber."Shit we're surrounded."Chloe comments from next to me and Scarecrow. Ivy cracks her knuckles and flicks her hair from out of her face."We can take them."Ivy's smooth, sensual voice practically purred out. The door crashes down and a team of guards storm through the door, guns aimed on us all. Scarecrow pushes me behind him defensively which causes my eyebrows to furrow in confusion."Crow.."I breath out but he ignores me. Chloe just looks at me sympathetically, she knew something. I wanted to know what. Everyone went on their defence."Give it up!"The lead guard yells from behind a riot shield. Everyone on the team looks to Croc who cracks his knuckles."It's time for meat."He growls out as he charges at the team. Chloe grabs a gun that Jack had thrown to her and starts firing at the squad, Ivy starts channeling vines to attack the men, she managed to compel some of the men with her pheromones. Nygma was beating some of the men with his cane, which seemed to shoot out all types of little contraptions. Scarecrow joined in, spraying toxins at his victims and making them enter his world. He expected me to sit back and do as I was told but I wasn't missing out on this fun, the men he'd gas, I'd smash their faces in with my baseball bat or blow their brains out with my magnum. At first he didn't seem to like my disobedience but the more we fought, I started to hear demonic and mischievous chuckles come from him. After a tough fight, we finally managed to take down the guards."We need to get out of here before the bat turns up."Chloe finally perks up after the final guards knocked down. She wasn't wrong, we needed to leave.

We fled down the halls of Arkham, frantically searching for a safe exit which we eventually found out to be a sewer drain. Me, Chloe and Ivy were forced down by Scarecrow, Croc and Ed first but while awaiting for them, something happened."GREETINGS DARK KNIGHT!"We heard Edward yell dramatically from the drain. I rushed for the drain but Ivy and Chloe held me back."No, Lauren, we have to go."Chloe exclaims while pulling me back, Ivy had already fled now that she knew she was a free woman."I can't leave him."I yell while attempting to fight against her but she was right, I had to leave."He'll find us after, he tracked you down here. I'm sure he'll be able to do it again."Chloe informs me as a attempt to convince and reassure me. I eventually stopped fighting against her and just went along with her.

On our way out of Arkham asylum when we realised that there was a road block. Jim Gordon had blocked off the road with the GCPD, most likely on batmans instructions."Just great, that's just what we need."Chloe mumbles to me and I smirk to myself while watching them."I could gas them all and watch their minds be tore apart in fear."I suggest in a darkened tone and Chloe just rolls her eyes at me."Yeah, I'm sure that will work wonders against that many people."Chloe mutters, her voice laced with sarcasm. The squark of a crow in a tree beside us makes Chloe jump slightly."Damn bird.."Chloe breathes out with a hand on her chest."Dread..."I whisper out as I watch the crow, memories I'd forgotten hit me like a tonne of bricks.

_*Flashback*_

"Are you not afraid?"The man before me questions as his pale fingers trace my jawbone."Not at all."I breath out as I stare up into Jonathan's icey blue eyes."These crows could fly down in a flock at any moment and tear you apart and there wouldn't be a thing I could do to help you."Jonathan's voice was almost as dark as the church yard we stood in."I know, I'm not afraid."I confidently state, not to his surprise. He knew I wasn't afraid of anything really anymore."Why are we here?"I question Jonathan curiously as he starts walking around the church yard."I wanted to try and scare you."Jonathan states in a monotone voice without making eye contact with me."You'd have to try a lot harder than that."My voice was rather cocky and he couldn't help but smirk at that."I'm sure I would."Jonathan replies with a amused look on his face as he starts scattering bird seed for the flock of crows that rested in the trees around us."Why are we really here Jonny?"I press the subject and Jonathan glances at me for a moment before he looks away again."I told you I don't like to be called Jonny....there is no other reason."Jonathan replies in the same monotone voice as before. I slowly approached him almost cautiously, once I approach him, I place my hand on his cheek and force him to look at me."Why are we here Jonathan?"I question him again, in a gentle yet serious tone of voice. He takes a deep breath and looks away from me, Jonathan hated showing any type of emotion. A crow lands on his shoulder and nuzzles into his neck, this of course caused me to smile."Dread, you've finally come back."Jonathan simply mumbles whilst side looking the crow on his shoulder."Come with me."Jonathan instructs me in a dark tone of voice whilst heading towards the abandoned church's entrance, I of course, followed him. Once inside the church, I couldn't help but shiver. It was colder inside than it was outside. There were smashed windows, cracked walls and fungi everywhere. This place must have been abandoned for years. Jonathan took a seat in one of the old stands and I sat beside him."You wanted to know about my life before I became scarecrow...I was born out of wedlock."Jonathan starts mumbling, was he going to open up to me? He's telling me about his childhood..."My father left me before I was born and my mother was forced to leave me with my grandmother."Jonathan continues in a shaky tone of voice while looking around the church, it looked as though the crows nested here."This is Keeny families chapel...I'll never forget this place for as long as I live."Jonathan informs me while looking around the chapel."My grandmother was a horrible woman. She used to constantly torment me, emotionally and psychically, I was terrified of her."Jonathan confesses to me and I couldn't help but watch him in awe. In awe at his confession and in awe that he actually trusted me with this information."She'd lace my clothes in a chemical she'd make herself and then she'd lock me in the chapel. The crows used to have a reaction to the chemical and they'd attack me in swarms."As he spoke about those attacks his knuckles grew white from clenching, I slowly and gently took his hand to reassure him."In school they'd bully me. They'd bully everything about me, whether it was my personality or my lanky frame."He practically spat that out, the anger for his bullies still residing deep within."Eventually something in me snapped and I taught myself martial arts, well King fu to be specific and I combined it with dancing. I call it Crane style."Jonathan confesses with a smirk on his lips, I couldn't help but chuckle at that."And how come I've never seen this style huh crow?"I question him with a amused smirk crossing my features. He places a arm around me with a dark chuckle erupting within him."You've never asked."Jonathan smugly replies while gently tracing his fingers along my jawline with his other hand."Eventually, I learned the formula for my grandmothers recipe and dressed as a scarecrow. I terrorised the bullies and eventually, I killed them. That's when I became so fascinated with the chemical, so I used it on my grandmother and I killed her too."Jonathan confesses while keeping direct eye contact with me, his fingers now trailing along my neck."After high school I enrolled in university and after getting my degree, I became a professor of psychology at Gotham university...of course that was after I'd eliminated the main teacher by using my toxins on him. I used to emphasis fear to my students but of course, they fired me after I brought a actual firearm into class to express fear."Jonathan continues with a small chuckle following his statement."I then went on to get a Job as a intern psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum, experimenting on my patients and that's when I met you."He finally finishes while running his finger over my lips, I didn't even realise that the crow Dread had landed on my shoulder."My little crow..."Jonathan whispers while placing a soft kiss on my lips.

_*End of flashback.*_

"Lauren!"Chloe claps in front of my face, trying to get my attention."Oh, sorry...yeah!"I turn to meet Chloe's gaze, she looks concerned to say the least."There's a gap in the wall, we'll be able to get around them without them even realising."Chloe informs me while gesturing to the gap in the wall, the crow in the tree flew to land on my shoulder."Hey Dread..."I whisper to the crow that nuzzles into my neck, Chloe watches in amazement before heading for the hole in the wall."I'm not even going to ask..."Chloe breathes out while she walks ahead.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, leave kudos and comments for more! :)


	18. Ride along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Chloe team up to go up against batman and save scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! Been busy with others and I didn't realise how long it had been since I'd updated it.

Once me and Chloe had escaped across Arkham bridge, I showed Chloe to mine and Jonathan's safe house and we waited. We waited for hours.

"I have a bad feeling."Chloe mumbled out to me.

"Me too. We shouldn't have left them behind."I mumble back to Chloe.

The safe house was cold and dark, chemistry sets here and there filled with different mixtures of Jonathan's toxins.

"What do we do?"Chloe questions me curiously.

Almost on que, my phone began to ring. I slide the device out of my pocket and noticed it was a unknown number. I raised the phone up to my ear once I'd clicked accept.

"Speak."I answer sternly.

"It is I, Edward Nigma."Ed's voice booms down the phone.

"Yeah, quick the yapping Eddie, what's going on?"I quickly cut him off.

I place the phone down on the desk in front of me, placing the call on loud speaker.

"Me and Crane seem to have found ourselves in a conundrum. We've had to split ways but it seems the dark knight has decided to follow the doctors thoroughfare."Ed explains in his own way down the phone.

"Are you saying batmans following scarecrow?"Chloe questions The Riddler curiously.

"Is your dull-wittedness perpetrating your perception? Or perhaps your perception was never intellectually stimulated."Ed smartly mocks Chloe.

I couldn't help but try to hold the laughs in that threatened to escape.

"You little--"Chloe goes to angrily bite back.

I raise my hand to her quickly to stop her from biting at him.

"He's trying to provoke you. Don't rise to it. Eddie where are they heading? No doubt you're tracking the pair."I question the genius curiously.

"You're not wrong there my senseless friend. They seem to be heading in the direction of Diamond District. Where are you located?"Ed questions me in a inquisitive tone.

"In a safe house in The Bowery district."I inform him.

"Well, if you expect to catch the mad doctor then you best be quick."Ed tells me and Chloe.

I couldn't help but smirk to myself at his words, my eyes flicked up to Chloe with a menacing look filling them.

"Oh we'll be quick alright."I confirm to Ed.

I hang up the call and shove my phone back in my pocket. Chloe's eyes were filled with confusion at my amusement.

"I don't get it."Chloe mumbles out to me.

"Remember when we were in college and I used to joke about me becoming a criminal? I used to say that I'd want my own badass car collection?"I reminisce with her.

"Yeah?"The girl replies in a confused tone of voice.

"Follow me."I tell her.

I start heading across the safe house to a door which I had to put a pin code in for.

Once the door opened it revealed four expensive cars, all jet black in colour. I watched as Chloe's jaw drops.

"Say hello to my stolen babies."I laugh out to a astonished Chloe.

"You stole these?"Chloe breathes out to me.

"Damn right I did. Jonny always wondered when I'd use them, then he had the nerve to use my Chevy camaro over there to break me out of Arkham."I inform her with a gentle laugh.

Chloe walked around the four cars with a massive grin on her lips.

"Choose which you want to use. There's my 2014 Maserati Ghibli S. My 1974 Plymouth barracuda. My 1969 Chevrolet Camaro and finally my baby that only I'm allowed to drive, my 2012 Nissan skyline GT-R."I tell Chloe with a smirk on my lips.

"I'll take the Plymouth."Chloe tells me pretty much straight away.

I simply shrugged before I moved over to get into my Nissan. I'd been dying to get behind the wheel of this baby.

Once we'd pulled out of the garage, I took the lead and headed straight over spring bridge, down through upper east side and down towards Eashton district.

I flashed my lights to Chloe, indicating to her to send the message to our contact as we entered the diamond district. Chloe split off from me and headed down towards the back streets whereas I kept to the diamond district.

I parked up in the alleyway, watching out for anything and listening out for...for those loud engines I could hear fastly approaching.

I pulled my mask over my face and placed my needle covered hand on the steering wheel and put my car into gear. A brown 1969 Ford Mustang Mack flew down the road in front of me, followed by the bat's tank of a car.

I quickly pulled out of the alley and flew down the road after the pair, easily catching up to them.

"Really Johnny? You're going to copy my car taste now baby?"I mutter to myself from behind the wheel.

I quickly moved my way around batman's tank, avoiding as he tried to knock me off the road. I made it and moved to drive alongside the mustang.

"I hope you have you have your seat belt on."I chuckle to myself.

I pull my grenades out from the glove compartment before I pull the pin out in my mouth and toss it out of the window. The grenade explodes pretty much on batman's windshield.

"Boom bitch!"I laugh out to myself as I watch the tank swerve out of control.

Batman's car crashes and I swerve to pull over, noticing that Jonathan does the same thing.

Batman climbs out of his car at the same time both me and Jonathan did.

"I thought I told you to leave."Scarecrow growls out to me.

"Oh shut up, you should know by now that I don't do as I'm told."I quickly respond to Jonathan.

"I didn't expect to see you back here."Batman spoke up from beside his tank.

"Really? Wow, you're dumber than I thought. You should know wherever he is then I ain't far behind."I speak up in reply to Batman.

"You know that's not what I mean Lauren."Batman quickly replies.

"What the hell is cludo talking about?"I question Jonathan in a confused tone of voice.

Jonathan didn't reply and I couldn't tell what he was thinking due to his mask.

"You didn't tell her, did you Crane?"Batman spoke up again.

"Didn't tell me what?"I questioned the pair, filled with confusion.

Before either could respond my Plymouth driven by Chloe came racing around the corner, followed by armoured trucks.

Jonathan defensively pushed me behind him once the vehicles came to a stop. The men in the trucks got out as well as the man sat in the car beside Chloe.

"My, my. What do we have here then?"The male voice spoke up to batman.

"Cobblepot."Batman growled out to the man.

"It's nice to see you too bats. I've got a little gift for you."Penguin replies darkly.

It wasn't long after we heard the men in the armoured trucks jump out and start firing at batman.

"Get in the car."I tell Jonathan.

Jonathan rushes over to the skyline and jumps in the passenger side. I watched as Chloe flicked her lights, indicating for us to follow her.

We flew out of the area with no problems due to the bat being distracted by penguins men.

Chloe lead us to Old Gotham, Two faces territory. I'd heard about this guy but never actually met him.

"He's a ally. Hopefully this shouldn't be a issue."A now maskless Jonathan tells me.

We pulled up outside a safe house nearby Gotham court house and a man with a severely burnt face on one side greeted us, dark hair neatly combed on one side of his head.

"Chloe, I didn't expect to see you here."The man spoke suddenly."On a other hand, I did."He spoke again, contradicting himself.

"By any chance was he in Arkham too?"I whisper to scarecrow.

"Did you expect anything more?"Scarecrow replies back.

"Hey Harvey, fancy hooking us up with a place to lay low?"Chloe questions curiously.

"Heads or tails pretty girl?"Harvey replies in a raspy tone elf voice.

"What gets me what?"Chloe inquires.

"Heads, you get a place to stay. Tails I kill you."Harvey informs Chloe.

"Whoa, is this guy for real?"I mutter out, shocked.

"Unfortunately."Scarecrow mutters under his breath.

I watched as he readied the toxins in his needles, just in case. I couldn't help but smirk to myself.

"Crane, I should just shoot you now."Harvey growls out."No, all should be judged first."He grumbles out to himself.

"Right...listen Jeckle and Hyde, let Chloe pick a side and flip the coin because I'm bored."I grumble out to the schizo.

"Right well, Heads then obviously."Chloe mumbles to him in reply.

Harvey ignores my words and flips the coin and it lands on heads.

"Looks like your staying."Harvey grumbles out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	19. A lot can happen in a year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren confides in Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been working on other stuff, enjoy!

I couldn't stay with Harvey, not after what Chloe had told me. I've been missing for a whole year and obviously, a lot has happened between then and now...a lot has changed.

_*Flashback*_

"If you're staying. There are rules."Harvey's voice rasped out to us all.

"Of course there is."Scarecrow mutters out to himself.

"This is my warehouse. No bringing trouble here and giving away my location."Harvey starts off in a louder tone of voice.

"Us trouble? What would even give you such a idea?"I playfully commented.

Harvey didn't say anything else and seemed to just walk away from us but he gestured for Chloe to follow him.

"Now, since we're alone, how about you tell me what Batsy was on about?"I'm quick to question Jonathan.

Jonathan doesn't say anything but he slowly pulls my scarecrow mask off to look at me closer.

"Jonathan, you're scaring me..."I mumbled out nervously.

"How does it feel?"He whispers out to me.

"I don't know..."I whispered back in reply.

"Your fear is what makes you mine."He whispers darkly against my ear."Remember that next time you start to get too close with your fellow teammates. You're mine."

"I know I am."I whispered back, almost submitting, a gulp following close after.

He pulls away and wonders off into the warehouse, leaving me stood alone, confused yet filled with adrenaline from the fear that had just been slowly building within me.

"Lauren. I need to talk to you. I know something and it's important that you know too."Chloe calls over to me as she approached me.

"What is it Chloe?"I finally managed to get out once I'd recomposed myself.

"Belle Reve did tests on you when you were in there. You came back positive on being pregnant."Chloe slowly tells me.

I feel my stomach slowly drop inside. I couldn't be, could I? Not after everything I'd been doing. I couldn't still be could I?

"Here. You can even test yourself if you don't believe me."Chloe tells me with a heavy sigh.

She was holding out a pregnancy test with emotion filled eyes, wanting me to take it which I did.

"Jonathan already knows. A doctor from Belle Reve told him when he was searching for you. Jack told me because he knew Jonathan wouldn't tell you, he's in denial about it."Chloe whispers out to me so that nobody could hear.

"If I am. I'm going to have to leave, I can't have it. He'd never let me. I have to get rid of it. I'll go and stay with my brother out of Gotham."I whisper back to Chloe as a tear trails down my cheek.

Chloe couldn't do anything but give me a quick hug.

"If you leave, I'll pretend that I didn't know anything and I won't tell him where you've gone so he won't find you."Chloe backs me up on my decision.

"Thank you."I thank her in a sincere tone of voice.

I move to the nearest bathroom in the warehouse and read the instructions on the box, two pink lines was positive and one pink like was negative. I sat myself down on the toilet and took the test. I had to wait a few minutes but there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"I called out in a clear voice.

"Lauren it's me."I heard Jonathan call back from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?"I called back, slight panic sounding in my voice.

Just a few more seconds...

"Come out here."His voice sounding more caring.

"Just...Give me a minute."I called back through a deep breath.

I took the test into my hand and looked at the results. Two pink lines... I gulped as I felt my whole world fall apart. No...why?

"Lauren?"I heard Jonathan's voice from the other side of the door again.

"I'm coming.."I called back hesitantly.

I quickly hid the test behind the toilet as there was no bin and I washed my hands before heading out of the bathroom, forgetting to wipe the tears that were trailing down my face.

"Why are you crying?"He asked me with furrowed brows.

"No reason. It's just been a emotional day..."I whispered out in reply.

He gently raised his fingers and wiped my tears away gently. The first gentle action I'd witnessed from him in a long time.

"Do you still love me?"I whispered out, my voice laced with fear of rejection.

His eyes pierced right into my soul at the question. There was times in the past where we'd show how much we loved each other, every day. We couldn't get enough of each other but now it was like we'd grow apart.

"I don't know. Men like me, we find it difficult to love or even care for people."Jonathan whispered out to me.

"Yeah...that's what I thought."I mumbled out, clearly upset by the reply.

I moved away from him and starting walking away from him quickly, trying to holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Lauren."I heard Jonathan attempt to call me back.

"Leave me alone Jonathan and get back to me when you figure out your feelings."I called back to him, holding back any signs of being upset from him.

_*Current time*_

"I don't get it, so Bane has taken over?"Chloe called over to me and the other two girls.

I sat down, back against a stone wall and legs pulled up against my stomach in my old scarecrow costume with the toxin filled needles. I was with Chloe, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

Harley was in her black and red all in one jester costume with her face painted white and a black eye mask, she was also sat on the floor next to me with her legs crossed like a child and her mallet lay in her lap.

Ivy was in her green body suit with leaves and roses tucked in her curled red hair. She had her pheromone laced gloves covering her arms. She sat against the wall opposite us.

Chloe was in her all purple car suit with her plum coloured eye mask covering her eyes. She had a whip strapped to her waist and her hair tied tightly back in a ponytail. She sat the same as me on the other side of me.

"A lot can happen in a year in Gotham I see.."I mutter out to the girls.

"I like him! Baney broke out Mistah J in the process."Harley squeaked out in reply.

"He's also broke out Scarecrow. Rumour has it Doctor Crane is doing Banes bidding."Ivy purrs out sensually to us all.

All of their eyes landed on me and I couldn't help but impulsively roll my eyes at the group.

"Seriously?"I growled out to them all.

"You're the one that can't control yourself around him."Ivy points out to me.

"I haven't seen him in over a year."I point out to them all.

"Doesn't mean you don't still love him. It's so cute! You're like two magnets!"Harley excitedly squeals out."It's so romantic."

"No it's not Harley. It's not romantic! You have no idea why I left Gotham."I bite out at the young jester.

"Lauren. You don't need to talk about this."Chloe mutters out to me, trying to save the hurt.

"I think she should."Ivy purrs out.

"Shut it plant girl."Chloe bites out to her.

"No, no. Chloe they deserve to know."I whisper out to my best friend.

Chloe nods and her gaze falls to the floor, not really wanting to hear it all again but this time it was time for the truth.

"I left Gotham because I was pregnant with Jonathan's child. I knew that if I stayed, scarecrow wouldn't let me make my own choice. The baby would just end up another test subject. I came back but I can't bring myself to go back to Scarecrow..."I whispered out, holding all my emotions back."There is one thing I've lied about to you Chloe."

Chloe's eyes widen and whip up to meet mine, her eyes then furrowed with confusion.

"I never lost the baby."I confessed to her.

"Wait so you had a abortion?"Chloe guesses off the top of her head.

"No. I had the baby...a baby boy, he was beautiful. The best thing to ever come out of my life."I confess to the group without making eye contact with any of them."He's called Jeremy. Jeremy Crane. I named him after Ichabod Cranes son in sleepy hollow, I found it fitting considering the fact that everyone said Jonathan looked like Ichabod Crane from the legend of sleepy hollow."

The room fell silent for a moment and I couldn't stop the tears that rolled down my cheek as I held my legs tight against my body.

"He lives with my Brother outside of Gotham...I'm never going to see him again..."I cried out softly."But at least I know he'll have a loving family..."

The room falls silent for a few minutes before Harley breaks the silence, tears also in her emotion filled eyes.

"I have a daughter. Shes called Lucy. She's four years old. She lives with my sister...she likes tutus and cars...she especially likes putting tutus on cars. She likes the idea of a ballerina car, I think that makes perfect sense. Mistah J doesn't know about her. I knew that he wouldn't...That he wouldn't...His work is too important he couldn't have a daughter. I also went away for almost a year. When I got back, Mistah J he was so funny...He acted like she didn't even realise I was gone."Harley confesses through teary eyes."But Scaredycrow...He knew you were gone...He turned Gotham inside out looking for ya."

Ivy, Chloe and myself all stared at Harley. Neither of us even knew that Harley had a child.

"What are you saying Harley?"I questioned my newfound friend.

"I'm sayin' ya need to tell him the truth. He ain't like Mistah J."Harley explains to me in a honest filled tone.

"She's right. He knew you were pregnant when you left. He protected you when he knew."Chloe backs up Harley's point.

"I think you're all in love with bad men."Ivy states her point.

All of us turned to glare at the plant lady on the opposite side of us.

"You're right...I just need to surrender to Banes men."I agree to Harley and Chloe.

"And we know just how."Chloe smirks out to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!


	20. I surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and jonathan are reunited in the courthouse but will it be a happy reunion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, I enjoyed writing this chapter!

One more dose of toxin for you and another for you...Me, Harley, Chloe and Ivy had ambushed Banes men near Gotham courthouse. If this wasn't going to get their attention then nothing would.

"It's a good job Ivy made us all immune to toxins!"I hear Chloe yell out from behind me.

I turned to see Chloe choking a man to death with her whip, Harley was riding one of the guys shoulders like he was giving her a piggy back ride whilst she shot others with a firework gun. Ivy was stringing men up here and there with vines whilst giant plants destroyed the buildings around us.

** Jonathan's POV **

"There's been a mistake! Take me to Bane! Where is Bane?"

A man called out as he was pushed into the court and shoved into the rather cozy looking chair.

"There has been no mistake Mr. Stryver. You are Phillip Stryver, Executive Vice President of Daggett Industries? Who for years has been living off the blood and sweat of people less powerful than him."I proclaim to the people of the court.

"Call Bane...I'm...I am one of you."Phillip replies, fear filled.

"Bane has no authority here. This is merely a sentencing hearing. The choice is yours, exile or death?"I continue to proclaim to the court.

All of mine and Banes men start cheering away to themselves. You're probably wondering how I got here...Well after Lauren left Gotham I searched everywhere for her, breaking the mind of anyone in my path but in that process, I got thrown into Blackgate, only to he broken out by Bane which is who I'm now working with.

I snapped myself out of my little trance and slammed the hammer down on the stand.

"Okay...Okay...Exile."The man cowers out.

I blinked a few times to register what he'd just said before I slammed the hammer down again.

"Sold! To the man in the cold sweat."I declare to everyone.

I watched as they carried him out to the ice and another of Banes men came tumbling through the room, covered in blood and trembling in fear.

"C-Crane..."The man whimpered out.

"What is it?"I called down from my seat.

"Harley Quinn, Manic Chloe and Poison Ivy are outside slaughtering all your men..."He trembled out.

"I wondered where they had been since the breakout."I mumbled out to myself."Ah well, let them have their fun. If it gets out of hand Bane will deal with them."

"Your--Girlfri--Lauren's with them.."He stammers out.

I couldn't help but perk a brow at his words before I shook my head at him and slammed my hammer down.

"Lauren left Gotham over a year ago! Sentence this man to death for false accusations and delusions."I proclaimed loudly.

I watched as he was carried off, trembling in fear. Hm, he'd had the life scared out of him.

** Lauren's POV **

I couldn't help the manic laugh that escaped me as I finished smashing one of the mans brains into the concrete with my baseball bat.

"Remember just press the buzzer button if ya need us crow!"Harley squeaked out.

They were going to be a few blocks away whilst I was in the courthouse.

I slowly and confidently approached the entrance to the courthouse, smirking under my mask at the men that were guarding the doors.

"H-Hey isn't that--"One of the goons started but was quickly cut off.

I smashed my baseball bat into one of the goons knee caps before I smashed it into the others crotch, making them both fall to the floor which was when I injected the toxins into their necks.

"There we go..."I smirked out as I gave them a dose."I've still got it."

I pulled them up onto their feet and threw them through the giant oak doors, watching them run through the crowd of goons screaming.

"What is going on!"I heard a familiar voice yell from the other end of the court.

There were a lot of goons in here and I quickly pushed through them all, following the whimpering men.

"Oh cmon boys, I barely even gave you a shot of this stuff."I called out through the goons.

Once I got to the front I did a dramatic theatrical bow to the goons before I span around on my heels to look at the shell shocked looking Jonathan Crane.

"Hello Boys!"I call out enthusiastically to the men."Hello Jonathan."

My eyes look to the whimpering boys in front of me before I raise my hands submissively and throw my baseball bat forward.

"I confess, I did it! I've come to surrender!"I joke out playfully.

"As heart warming as this is, can I go now?"A familiar voice spoke from the chair.

I turned my gaze to Jim Gordon who sat, angrily in the comfortable looking chair.

"No, I've told you. This is merely a sentence hearing. Now, what will it be? Death or exile?"Jonathan spoke up ignoring me momentarily.

"Crane, if you think we are going out onto that ice willingly then you have another thing coming!"Jim spoke up confidently.

I watched as Jonathan nodded his head with a thoughtful pout on his face.

"In all due respects Jimbo, this sounds like you're saying death."I spoke up from beside Jim.

"Lauren, you've been missing for over a year. You stand there and act like everything's the same. You'll be next in this chair."Jim countered back at me.

"Whoa! I said in all due respects Jimbo!"I pouted out angrily.

"Death it is then."Jonathan spoke up over us both.

"Looks that way."Jim replied to Jonathan.

"Very well then!"Jonathan spoke up, slamming the hammer down."Death...by exile."

I watched as Jim and his other cop buddies were carried off out to the ice with no disregard for their life.

"Crane, it's her turn to be on trial now!"One of his men spoke up.

Crane looked deep in thought and not very impressed by the mans words but he wasn't wrong.

I voluntarily took a seat in the cozy chair with a leg crossed over sassily.

"C'mon then Crow, Judge me."I spoke up carelessly."And remember in the meantime why I actually left."

"This is merely a sentence hearing Lauren but please, do continue."Jonathan replied with a heavy sigh.

"Remember those test results you got from that guard in Belle Reve? Those ones you didn't plan telling me about."I practically spat out angrily to Jonathan.

I watched as all the smugness vanished from his features at my words and I couldn't help but sit up slightly in my seat.

"Yeah those. Those are why I was gone for a year. If you let me live, I'll tell you everything. If you sentence me to my inevitable death, you'll never know what happened."I blackmail out cleverly."You'd never forgive yourself for killing me anyway."

"A lot can change in a year. Now, what will it be, death or exile?"He speaks up, acting like he couldn't care less.

I slowly took my mask off and carelessly threw it on the floor by the baseball bat, I noticed him gulp.

"Exile."I confidently and loudly spoke up to him, proclaiming it to the court.

I walked towards the ice on my own, shoving the goons off me when they moved to grab my arms.

"I can do it myself idiots."I growled out to them.

I bravely took a deep breath and started to gently walk out onto the ice, pushing my fear away as the ice sounded like it was about to break.

** Jonathan's POV **

What am I doing? What am I doing! I can't let her walk out there to her death! I'm such a idiot.

That's when I heard her scream as the ice broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more :)


	21. She not dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy with a few fics

I struggled to breath as the ice cold water hit me like a thousand knives. I couldn't help but scream out.

** Jonathan's POV **

I dashed down from the stand, earning confused looks from the many goons.

"What are you doing boss?"One of the goons yelled out to me.

I slowly made my way across the ice, looking for where she'd fallen through and once I did I lay myself flat down on my stomach and extended my hand out for her to take it.

"No... you sentenced me to death."Lauren shivered out to me.

"Take my hand Lauren. Now."I ordered her.

"Why should I..."She shivered out.

"Your going to get pneumonia."I tell her in a angered tone of voice.

"Like you care...you sent me out here."She has trouble speaking.

"I don't know what I was thinking. Take my hand now."I almost demand her.

"Scared Crane?"She shivers out to me and I didn't particularly like the look in her eyes when she said it.

I froze at her words...I was afraid...why was I afraid? I wasn't afraid of anything was I? I was afraid, she could make me afraid...

"Yes."I confess to her."Now please take my hand."

She shakily extends her hand out to mine and I quickly grab her, trying to pull her out of the water. It took all my strength to get her out and into my arms again.

** Lauren's POV **

I couldn't stop shivering from the cold. I was so cold. My body was numb. Everything felt strange.

Jonathan quickly took his suit jacket off and wrapped it around me before he slowly and carefully carried me back into the court room.

"She's been judged boss, she was supposed to die!"I faintly overheard one of his men call out.

"I don't care. She's not dying."I heard Jonathan angrily bite back to the man.

"Banes not going to be happy about this."I heard another yell.

"I don't care."I heard Jonathan say once again.

I'd fallen unconscious in his arms not long after.

I woke up some time later. I was in a unfamiliar bed and I was skill shaking uncontrollably still.

The room I was in was dark and small but illuminated by a lit fireplace. There were cobwebs here and there and It had a small homemade lab in the corner. There was a small tv in the corner but it didn't really look used.

My eyes scanned the room to see Jonathan's old scarecrow mask was hung over the old ripped couch.

I shakily stood up out of the bed and I realised that I had Jonathan's suit coat on. I grabbed the bed covers and pulled them around me before I moved over to sit in front of the fireplace.

I don't know how long I was sat there looking into the tempting hot flames but it gave me a lot of time to think to myself about what I was going to say to Jonathan.

Almost as if on cue I heard the door open and footsteps enter the room.

"Your awake."I heard Jonathan's voice speak up from behind me.

"That I am."I breathed out, shivering still.

"We need to talk."Jonathan's voice was filled with seriousness.

I sensed that coming and my head fell down to look at the floor. I heard him pulling up a chair to sit beside where I sat on the floor.

"What happened in the year you were gone?"Jonathan asks me in a softer voice than I'd expected.

"Well that depends. Do you want me to tell you what you want to hear or do you want me to tell you the truth?"I mumbled out to myself, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"The truth."He immediately said.

"That night in Two Faces warehouse...Chloe told me that Jack had told her about the test results. I didn't believe her at first but she'd bought me a test to do it myself."I start off explaining to him.

"That's why you were taking your time in the toilet."Jonathan mumbles out.

I could feel his intense gaze on me and as weird as this sounded, I was happy. Not about having to tell him the truth but happy I was back with him. I'd missed him, I'd grown so used to him being around me that when I'd left I'd been crying myself to sleep.

"Once the test came back positive, I'd told myself that I'd leave. I assumed I'd miscarry with everything that happened with Belle Reve but I didn't. I'd thought that maybe I could stay here but with what you said to me that night, I couldn't...so I left."I muttered out.

I felt myself tearing up and I hadn't even started telling him the worse part.

"I...well...I went to my brothers outside of Gotham. My parents had moved closer to him because they couldn't stay in Gotham after everything I'd done. They were shocked to say the least when I turned up on their doorstep but when I explained everything, they were more than happy to take me in."I sighed out heavily.

I suddenly felt Jonathan's fingers combing through my hair, it was soothing and something he used to do at the start of the relationship.

"I cried myself to sleep every night, wanting and wishing to come back."I confess to him."I wanted to come back to you...I didn't feel safe there..."

"Why didn't you come back then? I turned Gotham inside out looking for you."Jonathan's voice sounded a little more angered than I expected it to be.

I stood up and went to move away from him but he roughly grabbed my wrist holding me in place.

"Because of your work. The way you'd been with me. That's why I didn't come back."I angrily growled back at him.

He slowly raised up, towering over me before his hands moved to frame my face. He was calming himself down.

"I wanted you to come back."He whispered down to me finally.

"I wanted to come back to you but with Batman and all our enemies it was too dangerous for me."I explain, also calmer.

He takes a deep breath before he exhales heavily. He then pulls me into a  hug. A hand burying itself into my hair and the other holding tightly around my back.

My hands hugged him tightly around the waist, my head resting on his chest, breathing in his scent and listening to his heartbeat. I'd missed this, I'd missed feeling safe with him. I'd missed knowing exactly what I'd wanted.

"I had the baby seven months later."I mumbled into his chest.

It felt like time had stood still, he didn't say anything but I heard his breath hitch slightly.

I pulled away from him to look directly into his eyes, he was frozen at the news. I moved my hands up to frame his face and make him look at me.

"He's a beautiful baby boy. He has your eyes, your lips..."I whisper out to him as tears trail down my face.

"I...I have a son?"Jonathan finally speaks up, shock filling his features.

I nodded at him, my eyes flicking down avoiding his gaze. His hands move to take my hands from his face so he can intwine his fingers with mine.

"He's called Jeremy. He has your last name."I tell him, noticing that he didn't seem to be angry.

"Jeremy Crane?"His voice was filled with intrigue and confusion.

"Yeah...I remember how you said you used to get bullied when you were young. People said you looked like Ichabod Crane from sleepy hollow so I found it fitting to name him after Ichabod Cranes son..."I explain to him.

I saw a small smile tug at his lips. I watched, studying his features to see if I could find any signs of anger.

"I love you..."He suddenly said.

My eyes widened and my breath hitched at his words. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"I wasn't sure if I did but when you left...Well, I realised. I tried to deny it but when I heard you fall through the ice, I couldn't let you die."Jonathan explains to me, he'd never been so open with me.

He leaned forward capturing my lips with his in a passionate kiss. His hands raised to frame my face.

He lifted me up into his arms and my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. One of my hands tangled itself in his hair and the other rested around his shoulder.

He carried me to bed and laid me down before he pulled away from my lips to look down into my eyes.

"I want to see our son."He whispers down to me."I want him with us."

I smiled up at him brightly, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to be dreaming.

Maybe he was changing...or maybe I was being led into a false sense of security.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more :)


	22. Its love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's life like now that the pair are back together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Bane was furious that Jonathan had left me alive. He saw him as weak and now me and Jonathan had to try and work together to get out of Gotham alive.

"Scarebare!"I called for Jonathan from the bed where I was lay back like a starfish.

"Lauren, as much as I love you. I hate that Nickname."Jonathan replies with a smirk on his lips from his toxin table.

"I think it's cute and it's late. I'm tired."I mumbled out from the bed.

I crawled up and decided to lay on my stomach, gazing over at Jonathan with my head resting on my hands and my elbows.

I was wearing one of Jonathan's dress shirts and my hair was curled and resting down my shoulders.

Jonathan was wearing a dress shirt with a tie that was loosened and some suit pants. His hair was a little messy and he looked stressed, he'd been one stop working on toxins.

I saw him glance over at me and smirk mischievously. That smirk that made me die a little inside from how hot he looked.

"I'm surprised you're not mad with me."I mumbled out to him.

"What reason would I have to be mad with you?"Jonathan simply asked me.

"Well, Bane hates you now."I sigh out heavily.

"Bane means nothing to me. Yes he broke me out of blackgate and I'm grateful for the get out of jail free card but he's not worth killing you over."Jonathan express's out with a passion that I hadn't heard in a long time.

Jonathan runs a hand triedly over his face in attempt to keep himself awake. I couldn't help but tilt my head at him in interest, he needed to sleep.

"Jon, you need sleep."I mutter out to him.

"Not yet. I need to finish this batch."Jonathan sighs out heavily."And don't call me Jon, you've never called it me before and it sounds strange."

"Yeah I get it. Too spooky for you and all that but Jonathan, you are exhausted and stressed."I point out to him in a more serious voice.

"Darling, I need to get this batch finished."Jonathan repeats himself.

I rolled my eyes and slowly moved up from the bed, slowly walking over to him and standing behind him, snaking my arms around his waist and resting my head on his back, his tense body seemed to relax slightly.

"Never leave for a whole year again."Jonathan practically demanded.

"You got it..."I mumbled into his back."But if you ain't gonna know your limits, then I am."

I moved under his arms and stood in front of him, staring him dead in the eye as I grabbed his tie.

"Come with me."I order him.

"I'm not a dog Lauren."He practically scoffed out.

"Perhaps not but you're not a slave either. You need to take a break."My tone was a lot more serious.

"You're like the mother I never had."Jonathan jokes out half heartedly.

"Well I am a mother now."I point out to him."Come to bed with me Jonathan."

He looked down at me, reluctance still filling his features as his gaze flicked between me and the toxins behind me.

"Fine..."He finally agrees."But don't complain when I'm up early continuing my work."

"At least you'll have slept."I sigh out to him.

He smiles softly before he leans in, capturing my lips with his. My hand slowly let go of his tie and moved to wrap around his neck.

"My mistress of fear."He whispers against my lips.

"I want to be with you again...like the first time."I whisper back to him.

"You mean..."Jonathan whispers, almost shocked.

"Yeah."I confirm to him.

He kisses me softly, lifting me up by my thighs so that I wrap my legs around his waist. One of my hands move to lace through his hair whilst my other holds him around his neck whilst he leads me to our bed.

** Chloe's POV **

"You caused the distractions at the judgement."Bane spoke up to me Harley and Ivy as he paced in front of us.

Bane had taken myself, Harley and Ivy from the streets and now we all had guns in our faces.

"You see, you brought her back to scarecrow and I actually thought he might kill her but clearly I underestimated."Bane continues on to us.

"So what do ya want huh?"Harley exclaims carelessly from beside me.

"I want her to suffer. Ella died because of her."Bane darkly tells us all.

"Ella died because she sided with the losing team."Ivy perks up.

"Yeah if you're gonna blame anyone then blame me, I started that war."I own up.

"But she killed her."Bane reminds me.

"Well who's ya new girly? That one lurking behind ya."Harley points out to him.

"Clearly his love was overrated."Ivy jokes out in the same sensual tone.

Bane turns around to look at the girl behind him before he turns to meet all of our gazes again.

"Her name is not important. What's important is completing scarecrows judgment."Bane states matter of factly.

"I won't kill her."I speak up confidently.

"Ah, Yes. I had a feeling you'd be like that."Bane almost smirked out.

** Lauren's POV **

"Jonny, stop it!"I laughed out from the bath.

We were lay together in the bath, washing away our dirty sins we'd just committed together. I was in his lap and he kept tracing his fingers over my hips, tickling me. His large hands traced over my naked form before they moved to frame my face.

"Where's batsy anyway?"I finally asked him.

"Does it matter?"He almost sassily replied as he trailed kisses from my neck all the way down my chest.

I smirked at him as he got to my stomach and his eyes flicked up to meet my gaze as he smirks cockily.

"Well yeah it does. I don't really fancy going back to Belle Reve or Arkham right now."I sass right back at him.

"Batman isn't a worry. Bane broke his back."He informs me as he finally pulls back.

"Well how about that."I smirked out at the thought.

"I've been thinking...we've been thinking."He starts, referencing to himself and Scarecrow."We should get married."

His words shocked me and I just stared down at him in disbelief, my eyes flickered a few times.

"Actually, on that subject."Jonathan continues before I could answer.

He climbed out of the bath and grabbed himself a towel to wrap around himself as he left the bathroom, leaving me shocked in the bath.

I finally climbed out and grabbed myself one of the towels to wrap around my body. I then grabbed another to wrap my hair in.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Jonathan routing through his scattered suit jacket before he finally pulled something out of it.

"Here it is!"He muttered out to himself.

He turned around to be greeted by me leaning in the doorway looking over at him with a raised brow.

He rushed over to me and kneeled down on one knee in front of me as he held up a thin, diamond, antique, vintage looking engagement ring.

 "I know it may not be the most extravagant ring but it was my mothers."He explains to me.

My eyes furrowed down at him in confusion at his words as he took my hands into his.

"So, will you finally go from being my mistress to finally making yourself my official Quee--"

"Yes, I'll marry you but I thought you grew up with your grandmother."

I cut him off, not being one for romance and finally express the thing that was confusing me the most.

He smirks up at me before he slides the ring onto my ring finger and stands himself up.

" **We did. I tracked our mother down and attempted to kill her and her child in the way they feared most**."Scarecrow explains to me.

"Oh there you are...I thought you'd been laying low for a suspiciously long time."I playfully comment.

He grabs me and lifts me off my feet suddenly, spinning me around in his arms which made me laugh almost maniacally.

" **I am glad you said yes. You are still my best test subject**."Scarecrow says as he places me down on the floor.

I roll my eyes and spin myself around from him and route through my stuff. I'd been working on a new costume. It was a leather brown vintage style corset that zipped up at the front and tightened at the back with dark brown ripped leather jeans and knee length brown leather boots. I'd kept the toxin gloves and previous gas mask and hood from my old costume.

I dropped the towel once I'd laid my outfit out on the bed and I wrapped the corset around my form and zipped it up at the front. I could feel scarecrows gaze on me at all times.

"Can ya tighten me up?"I ask him without looking at him.

It wasn't long before I felt his presence behind me. He started pulling at the lacing, pulling the corset tighter. Suddenly I felt his hand firmly on my stomach and I was pulled roughly against him, his head rested by my ear.

"That's tight enough."I muttered out finally.

His hand moved up to close around my throats and his breath tickled my ear, causing me to shiver slightly.

" **It thrills you doesn't it? The power I have over you. The fear that fills you when I'm in complete control**."Scarecrow whispers darkly down my ear.

"Oh Crow, such a flirt."I nonchalantly respond.

" **I have strong feelings for you, of course I say these things**."Scarecrow continues to breath down my neck.

"It's love. Welcome to our little triangle we have going on."I mutter out sassily.

I could practically feel the smirk on his lips as he slowly let go of me and walked off to get dressed himself.

Once I was fully ready, Jonathan handed me my refilled needle gloves and I slid them on.

I stood up and Jonathan placed his hands on either side of my waist as he placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I need you to meet me at my lab near Arkham Asylum."Jonathan informs me in a serious tone of voice."We'll go from there. I'll be working on a stronger formula for my toxins."

"I've gotcha, I'll meet cha straight after I've figured out what banes done with my friends."I explain myself to him.

"Be careful. Bane isn't particularly fond of you anymore, remember?"Jonathan reminds me.

"How could I forget?"I raised a amused brow.

" **Once you've dealt with Nigma, come to the lab**."Scarecrow orders me.

"I will."I assure him.

His lips land on mine again, passionately before he grabs his stuff and pulled his mask on as he takes his leave.

"Jonathan!"I called after him before he walked out of the door.

"Yes Lauren?"He says as he stops to look at me through his mask.

"I love you."I finally breathed out to him.

I could practically feel him smile through his mask as his blue eyes looked straight through me.

"I love you too. I promise."He replies in a honesty laced voice.

I had a bad feeling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more :)


End file.
